The Joy of Pain
by WhiteWolf0604
Summary: Gaara lives alone with his brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari, and ends up cutting himself. When a new student comes to their high school, how will this new student handle Gaara when he finds out? -Rated for cutting and forms of abuse- -NejGaa- -YAOI-
1. Chapter 1: He Cuts

**WW0604:** Okay, so another fanfic. This one is a Neji Gaara yaoi I don't usually have anything to say until later in the story, so yeah.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

**Chapter Warning:** Cussing and Cutting

If you do not approve of anything that will or might happen in this story then don't read. Now, to start the story.

Chapter 1: He Cuts

"_Why…why is it so hard? All it is, is just one little scratch."_ Gaara thought as he held razor to his wrist. _"I want to do it. I need to do it. After I cut…everything and everyone will go away. And that is what I want."_ Gaara placed the razor on the wrist and added enough pressure for it to bleed a little. Slowly, he pulled the blade down his arm while grinning his teeth. Breathing a little heavily, Gaara watch the blood flow from the open wound. _"That wasn't too hard. It feels so good. And all of the pain is gone."_ Gaara got up from his seat in his bed and walked to the bathroom.

It was 11 at night and Temari and Kankuro should be asleep. Gaara slowly crept to the bathroom that was only two rooms down and across the hall; across Kankuro's room and next to Temari's. Gaara entered the room and closed the door, locking it behind him. He turned the water on and stuck his arm under the water. When his arm made contact with the water, Gaara made a moaning and a hissing sound, causing Temari to stir in her sleep. He heard the movement and removed his arm.

"I have to be more careful." Gaara quietly said. His arm was still stinging, and when he looked he saw it was still bleeding. He places his hand on his arm and applied pressure. Looking around the room, Gaara was looking for something to wrap his arm in. He certainly didn't want to use a towel; it'll leave evidence for Temari and Kankuro to see. He didn't want to use the water; it hurt too much, but he had no choice.

"Hopefully it doesn't sting it again." Gaara placed his arm back under the water right after removing his hand. Once again, the second the cut hit the water the pain came back and he threw his arm back from the water, spilling some on the floor. Luckily he was able to keep quite. He looks back at his arm to see the bleeding has stopped and he sighed in relief. Gaara started to head towards the towel rack, but slipped on the water that got on the floor with a loud thud.

"What the hell?!" he heard Kankuro yell. He hears the doors fly open, but they didn't close.

"What happened Kankuro?!" Temari asked.

"How am I suppose to know? Wait, where's Gaara?" At this point Gaara was hopping that they weren't going to check the bathroom. There was a knock.

"Gaara, you in there?" Kankuro asked while pounding on the door. Gaara didn't answer, except he covered his ears which didn't help much. The pounding continued and Kankuro yelled and order.

"Gaara I know you're in the. Open the fucking door Gaara." Gaara kick the door in attempt for the pounding to stop.

-the other side-

Kankuro could hear a loud bang coming from the door. He stopped pounding and looked at Temari with questioning eyes.

"Gaara…"

"I'm fine, just leave me alone." Gaara said through the door.

"Not until you open up Gaara." Temari spoke up. They didn't hear anything. "Gaara? Will you open the doo-"

"Shit!" That was the last straw, Kankuro stepped back and ran into the door. The door feel down and they see Gaara sitting on the ground, head bent over and hand pressing on the other arm. Temari stepped in first and went to her brother.

"Gaara, what happened?" She reached for his hand and grabbed it, trying to remove it from Gaara's arm. "Let go Gaara." Gaara shook his head. Kankuro stepped in and stood behind Temari.

"Listen to you sister Gaara." Kankuro said. Gaara shook his head again. "Why won't you let go?"

"When I fell I cut myself on the counter. I'm trying to make it stop bleeding." Temari looked over at Kankuro then back at Gaara.

"Let us see it. Kankuro, go get the first aid kit." Kankuro nodded his head, but stopped in the doorway at the request.

"No! I'm fine, really." Gaara stood up and stepped around Temari. "I'm going to bed." He continued to walk and didn't even turn around once nor let his arm go. Temari and Kankuro just shrugged and went back to sleep in their own rooms, not even realizing that Gaara was in a corned in his room, crying.

----------

The next morning Gaara was still in his little corner when his alarm went off. In a few seconds there was a knock on the door with a yell.

"Gaara, time to get ready for school." Temari yelled and stepped away. Gaara stayed in his position, listening to Temari and Kankuro argue about weather or not Kankuro wanted to get up. He heard Temari come back over and yelled, "I mean now Gaara."

Gaara sighed and stood up. She may sound mean, but she really is nice, she just doesn't understand Gaara. Neither does Kankuro. Gaara walked over to his dresser and pulled out black pants and a red t-shirt that had the same symbol as the tattoo on his forehead. He then grabbed a black jacket and pulled it on, not even bothering to zip it up.

-down stares-

Temari was in the kitchen making everyone breakfast. She was already up and ready for school. She is a high school junior, but has classes with Kankuro since she has honors classes and he's a senior. Gaara is a freshman, but that doesn't bother him. He still has to help Temari and Kankuro with their homework even though they are two or three grades higher than him.

Temari heard Gaara and Kankuro finish getting ready just as she placed the plates on the table. Gaara and Kankuro came running down stares. Gaara was holding Kankuro's cell phone while it was ringing and Kankuro was right behind Gaara, toothbrush in one hand and a newspaper in the other which he plans on using to beat Gaara with.

"Give it back Gaara!" Kankuro yelled. Temari rolled her eyes with a sigh and pulled her sleeves up.

"_Why does this seem like a morning routine?"_ She thought as she stepped into the living room. Just as Gaara and Kankuro ran by she grabbed Kankuro's right wrist with her left hand and Gaara's left wrist, the one with the cut, with her right hand, so they were facing each other and put a nice grip on so she wouldn't hurt them, but they still couldn't get away. "Alright Gaara, enough with the games. Give Kankuro his phone back."

"Then tell him to drop the newspaper."

Temari sighed and looked at Kankuro and said, "Kankuro, drop the newspaper, now." Kankuro obeyed and shoved the toothbrush into his mouth so that he can stick his hand out for Gaara to put his phone in.

Gaara stuck out his tongue and said, "Fat chance!" Temari tightened her grip on Gaara's wrist and he started to yell in pain. "Owww, damn it Temari! Let go, let go! Fuck, it hurts Temari." Gaara fell to the ground when Temari let go of his arm and gripped it. He threw Kankuro's phone at him and ran up to his room.

Temari and Kankuro chased after him to see if he's alright yelling, "Gaara?!" at the same time.

Gaara reach his room, hearing Temari and Kankuro right behind him. He closed his door and locked it with two loud thuds right after. He could hear Temari and Kankuro complaining about something about running into the door. Gaara sat next to the door and removed his jacket to see that his arm was bleeding again.

"_Shit. Temari reopened it."_ Gaara got up and went to the drawer that had all of the first aid stuff that he needed to take of his wrist.

-the other side of the door-

Kankuro and Temari sood on each side of the door waiting for Gaara to come out of his room. After a few minutes they hear him sliding against the wall next to the door and they were able to hear him crying. They both exchanged looks and continued to wait.

-in gaara's room-

After bandaging his arm, Gaara went back over to the door, but felt the tears coming, so he just sat down, brought his knees up for his head to rest on, and started to cry. He stayed like that for about five minutes until he decided that it was getting close to when they have to leave and he still hasn't had his breakfast yet. He got back up and unlocked the door. He expected to see Temari and Kankuro barging threw, but when he opened the door the two just looked at Gaara from where they were standing.

"You okay Gaara?" Kankuro asked with worry in his voice. Gaara nodded and started to walk down stares.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry." Temari and Kankuro rolled their eyes and went to eat their breakfast with Gaara.

**WW0604:** Okay, so that was chapter one. How was it? I hope there wasn't any confusion or anything like that. I hope you enjoyed it. Plz review and read chapter 2.

The next chapter is going to be **Hiding in Darkness**. - 


	2. Chapter 2: Hiding in Darkness

**WW0604:** Okay, well we left off with Gaara finishing cutting himself and tricking Kankuro and Temari to think it was the bathroom counter. Where we start this chapter is when the three are walking to school.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

**Chapter Warning:** Cussing and Cutting

I don't believe I have anything else to say, so let chapter 2 begin!!

Chapter 2: Hiding in Darkness

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari all walked to their school together. The school was only a block away, so it took them only about ten minutes to get there. Today those ten minutes were spent in silence. The three were lost in their own thoughts.

"_This morning was so stressful. I'm just thankful that Temari nor Kankuro found out. I'm not surprised that Kankuro doesn't know. He's a total idiot. Temari, well I wouldn't be surprised when she does finds out, but I'm not surprised that she doesn't know now. She believes people too easily."_ Gaara glanced to his left to see of his siblings were staring, but they were just focusing on the sidewalk.

_"I'm getting uneasy over Gaara's scratch on his arm. He said he got it when he fell in the bathroom. I believe him, but if it were true then why would it hurt so much when I held it? This morning he was crying. That was weird. I don't think I hurt him that badly, but who knows? It just doesn't make sense."_ Temari sighed and looked around to see of anyone was planning on bothering her or her brothers.

_"I hate math. Why is it so easy for Gaara and Temari? I wonder what they are doing. They can't be doing much, but just thinking, but of what? Oh well, better not push anything out of them. Especially Gaara. For some reason it seems like he's different. It's strange."_ Kankuro started to hum a song as the three siblings turned into the school grounds. There they went their own ways.

Gaara, having nothing better to so, headed for his first hour class, math. Gaara enjoyed math, but hated lunch. He knows it's not a subject, but he still hates it. That's when he usually gets pick on before Temari and Kankuro come. Everyone is afraid of Kankuro and Temari, but love to pick on Gaara.

Gaara entered the classroom. Like always, no one, but the teacher was in there. The teacher, Asuma-Sensei, turned to look at Gaara and smiled. Gaara just looked at his teacher and sat in his seat. Not too long the bell rang and the room began to fill up with students.

-kankuro and temari-

Kankuro and Temari walked together to Math class. They have the same classes together and fell guilty for it.

"Kankuro, don't you ever feel guilty since Gaara has no one to go to class with like we do?" Temari asked her brother. Kankuro smiled and wrapped an arm around Temari's shoulders.

"Yeah, but he'll be fine. Gaara isn't very social, but he'll make friends eventually." Kankuro continued to smile and Temari returned it then looked at the ground like she was ashamed for something. "I have the feeling that something's bothering you. What's wrong Temari?" The two stopped walking when they got to their seats and sat down.

"I still can't get over this morning nor last night."

"You mean Gaara's arm. Yeah, something does seem weird about it."

"I trust Gaara, but I still think there's something missing. If it was just a scratch then why was he in so much pain when I grabbed it? And why wouldn't he show it to us if it was just a scratch? Gaara doesn't usually act like that. This morning when he cried; I didn't get that neither. How could a scratch hurt so much that it caused him to cry?"

"Well, if was probably because you scared him or something. You do have a point when it came with you grabbing his arm. I don't think a scratch would hurt so much." Temari nodded. "So what do you want to do about it? We can't see it if he keeps that jacket on."

"You're right Kankuro, but I don't want to push him if it's something personal."

"Yeah, but he will understand that we're only doing it because we care about him." The bell rang and the students started to fill the class room. Kankuro leaned over to talk to Temari and said, "After school we'll continue this conversation. I really want to find out what's wrong with Gaara." Temari nodded and started to get her books out with Kankuro.

-gaara-

The last bell rang and everyone quieted to listen to the teacher.

"Okay everyone. To day we're going to work on…" Gaara tried to pay attention to his teacher, but found it difficult. He could feel eyes staring at him. It was probably because he was wearing a jacket while it was hot out. It didn't matter to Gaara, what was really bothering him was that his arm was still stinging. He gripped his arm trying to stop the pain, but it only caused it to get worse. Gaara set his head on the table to try to concentrate on stopping the pain, but his concentration was shortly interrupted with a shout of his name.

"Gaara, wake up and join the class." Gaara lifted his head to glare at the back of Asuma-Sensei's head. "And don't glare at me." The whole class burst out laughing and Gaara put his head back down, not caring if he was going to get in trouble.

About five minutes into the class the door opened and a student walked in. Gaara looked up out of curiosity and saw someone who he has never seen before.

"Class, quiet down. We have a new student today. This is Mr. Neji Hyuuga." Neji bowed to the class. "Neji, why don't you sit next to Mr. Gaara? Gaara, didn't I tell you not to sleep. Raise your hand so Neji knows where to sit." Gaara looked up and glared at the teacher again. "Didn't I also say not to glare Gaara?" Gaara growled and raised his hand for only a second before putting it down. Neji walked down the isle and sat to the right of Gaara. He looked at Gaara who had his head in his arms again. Asuma-Sensei noticed this and threw a pencil at his head. Gaara looked up with yet another glare. "Show Neji what we're working on. While you're at it, open your book and wipe that glare off your face." Gaara sighed and opened his book to page 143. He looked at Neji and said, "We're reviewing square roots. We're on page 143." Neji didn't stop looking at Gaara and Gaara took notice of this and said, "I already get enough staring, so if you think I don't mind another then you're wrong."

"No, it's just that you look so tired and horrible like you're ill or something."

"I didn't sleep at all last night."

"That's why you keep laying your head down? If I ever did that at my old school I'll get in some really deep shit."

"Well here at can happen too, but it mostly happens if the students cuss." Neji clasped a hand over his mouth. "The teacher are too fucking retarded to notice that sometimes though." Asuma-Sensei turned around to throw a piece of chalk at Gaara.

"Well this retarded teacher heard that. One more chance before you got to the principle Gaara." Gaara rolled his eyes and looked at his book to try to stay wake.

"_He's so cool. I just met him and I already like him."_ Neji was too lost in thought to notice that Gaara was trying to get his attention, but soon noticed when a hand was in his face. He looked over at Gaara and said, "Yeah."

"Let me see your schedule. I'll help you find the rest of you classes." Neji handed over his schedule and Gaara read if with. _"1__st__- Math with Asuma-Sensei. No surprise there. 2__nd__- Science with Orochimaru-Sensei. 3__rd__- English with Kakashi-Sensei. This is getting weird. Lunch the 4__th__- Art. With Deidara-Sensei. 5__th__- P.E. with Gai-Sensei. And 6__th__- Health with Ebisu-Sensei. This guy has the exact same schedule then I do."_ Gaara was now just staring at the paper and Neji started to tug on the paper.

"Hello, what's up? You look surprised."

"Well, we only have all of the same classes together." Neji then looked shocked. Then the bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff and headed for second hour. "Lets go Neji." Neji nodded and walked out of the class room with Gaara.

----------

The second hour was science and their teacher was Orochimaru-Sensei. Lately they have been working on the human body and right now they were discussing the blood cells. By mid class Gaara raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom. Orochimaru-Sensei allowed him to go, so Gaara left.

As he walked down the hall he saw classes that had students and classes that were empty. Gaara had found his destination and did what he needed to do there. When he was done some other student had finished also and they bumped into each other and fell to the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're walk- Gaara!?" Gaara looked up to see Kankuro standing above him with a huge smile on his face. "Sorry for yelling. You know I do that to whoever bumps into me even though they might not know me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just don't feel too well."

"Well do you want me to walk you to class?" Gaara shook his head.

"No thanks Kankuro. I still feel ill, so I'm going to stay here for a little while longer."

"Okay, but if it doesn't stop then go to the office." Gaara nodded and Kankuro left the bathroom. When the door shut Gaara walked over to the lights and turned them off. The room was dark, but Gaara was still able to see due to the little light that came from the bottom of the door. When Gaara heard nothing from outside the door he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife.

"All that talk about blood got me wanting to cut myself. And all the stares from the students. I just feel like dieing right now. I can with this." Gaara held up the knife in front of his face and stuck it in his mouth so he could remove his jacket. Once the jacet was removed he took the knife back and placed it on the wound he made just last night that was reopened this morning. He applied pressure and pulled it down his arm, reopening it once again. The blood started to gush from the wound and Gaara smiled at the sight. The blood flowed down his arm and onto the floor. Gaara took the knife into the other hand and placed in on his other wrist and cut a deep gash into his arm going across at an angle. He did the same thing three more time on the same wrist and dropped the knife on the floor. Gaara leaned against the wall as the world started to spin in circles then go black.

----------

Back in the classroom Neji was getting worried about his new friend, and apparently so was the teacher. The bell was going to ring in ten minutes and Gaara hasn't returned to class yet.

"Okay, who here is a friend of Mr. Gaara?" Orochimaru-Sensei asked. Neji raised his hand and Orochimaru-Sensei called him up to him. When Neji got to the desk He stood next to him and listened. "Grab your things and Gaara's. Go find him and head back here if you find him and class hasn't ended yet. Understood?" Neji nodded and went to get their things and ran out of the room to find Gaara.

"_He said he was going to the bathroom, so that narrows down where he is, but I don't know the school that well. There's a bathroom."_ Neji pushed open the door and all of the lights wee out. He searched for the switch and turned it on. He looked around and found Gaara in a pool of his own blood. Neji dropped their bags and ran to Gaara. First he check for a pulse, there was a smell one. Neji sighed in relief and picked up Gaara and started to run for the nurses room, wherever that is. Neji was able to find it before the bell rang. The door was closed so he kicked it a few times and the door opened and revealed a woman with short black hair. Her name read Shizune.

"Can I help-" She looked to see what was in Neji's arms and saw Gaara with cut up wrists. She pulled Neji into the room and yelled, "Tsunade-Sama, we have an injured boy here!" Neji looked over and saw a woman with blond hair rush into the room. She took Gaara from Neji and went back to where she once was. Shizune offered Neji a seat and a bottle of water and openly accepted both.

In about five minutes Tsunade poked her head out to call for assistance.

-in the other room with gaara-

Shizune walked in and went to the other side of the bed and began to stick the four cut on Gaara's right arm while Tsunade stitched the larger cut on his left arm. After the stitches were in they wrapped bandages around his arms and looked at him.

"How much blood do you think he has lost, Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune asked while checking his pulse.

"Not too much for him to need to go to the hospital. Go get his medical records. I have to call his home." Sizune left the room and shortly returned with the paper Tsunade asked for. She read the paper and was shocked to see what she saw. "Shizune, it appears that he has no mother or father, but he lives alone with his older bother and sister that go to this school.

**WW0604:** Okay, so chapter two is done! I thin this chapter was much better then the last one, but that's a good thing right? Plz review and read chapter 3. - 

The next chapter is called **Reaching Out**.


	3. Chapter 3: Reaching Out

**WW0604:** Helloooo!!!!! Sorry I took so long to update….kinda got busy with school and stuff. But I'm back now! **-** I would like to say welcome to all of my new readers. I'm so happy you all decided to read my fanfic. I would also like to say sorry about all of the grammar and spelling errors…..I'm so sorry.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!

Lets see…hmmm…..I believe we left off with Gaara in the schools nurses office after Neji found him in the bathroom. Tsunade and Shizune just found out that Gaara is living alone with Kankuro and Temari since he has no parents. I believe that pretty much tells us where we are leading off at. So enough dilly dallying….time to get on with the story!!

I think I'm going to stop the chapter warnings….I usually forget to do them until I up date it…then I have to edit everything and while doing that I usually read through the whole story again just to look for errors….even though I miss them all the time **o.0 **Okay, I'll start chapter 3 now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Shizune, it appears that he has no mother or father, but he lives alone with his older bother and sister that go to this school."

Chapter 3: Reaching Out

Shizune looked at Tsunade with a confused expression. "What do you mean Tsunade?"

"I mean what I said!" Tsunade shouted as she was beginning to lose her temper. She handed Shizune the paper and read it over and over.

"I don't see what you're getting all fussy over Tsunade. Kids can live with their older siblings." Shizune calmly stated. "But we're going to have to tell them-"

'No…." Tsunade and Shizune looked over to see Gaara barely awake but awake enough to refuse their choice of action. "Don't tell Temari…or Kankuro. They have enough to worry about as it is." Gaara's weak voice said. Tsunade turned to face Gaara.

"You're badly wounded Gaara. We have to tell someone. I'm sorry; I know you don't want me to." The door opened and Neji stood in the doorway. "Do you want something ummm…who are you?"

"I'm Neji Hyuuga. Is he awake?" Tsunade nodded and moved over to the side so Neji could see his friend. "Glad to see you're awake Gaara." Neji said with a little smile. Gaara just looked at him and gave him a small smile in return. "I heard what you said about Gaara and his siblings. Isn't there another option?"

Tsunade and Shizune exchanged looks and thought for a moment. "Well….."

"Well what?!" Neji angrily asked, losing his patients.

"We might be able to let this one slide without having to tell his brother and sister." Neji sighed in relief. "But….if he does this again then I'll have no choice but to tell them." Neji nodded and looked at Gaara.

"Do you want me to take him to our next class?"

"Sure just let me fill out a pass." With that Tsunade walked out of the room. Neji walked over to the side of the bed that Gaara was laying on and looked at him. "Okay Gaara, lets head to English class." Gaara nodded his head and slowly sat up. Gaara and Neji both walked out of the resting area and got the pass from Tsunade.

-During Lunch-

Gaara and Neji only had to sit in their English class for about 10 minutes due to the little problem that occurred. They both are now standing by the double doors that lead to the cafeteria, waiting for Temari and Kankuro. As they waited people kept shoving into Gaara and knocking his books out of his hands. They did nothing but laugh as Gaara accepted the rude behavior and patiently wait for Temari and Kankuro.

"Gaara…" Gaara looked over at Neji through the corner of his eyes. "Why do you take this treatment? I would have lost my temper by now and knocked some sense into them." Gaara just shrugged and kept waiting for his siblings. Gaara spotted Temari who was trying to get through the crowd to get to Gaara when another student dared to push Gaara into the door as another pushed it shut on him.

'Bastards! What do you think you're doing to my brother?!" Kankuro yelled as he ran to get the two kids. Neji helped Gaara pick up his books as Temari and Kankuro took care of the rude students.

"Who were those two?" Neji asked as he handed Gaara the rest of his books.

"Temari and Kankuro. They're my older brother and sister." Neji just nodded his head and looked around for Temari and Kankuro. The two came back to Gaara and Neji shortly after giving the two kids their little punishment.

"Damn kids. You okay Gaara?" Temari asked as she walked up to Gaara. He nodded and looked at Kankuro to see him eyeing Neji suspiciously.

"Kankuro, is it that weird if I have a friend hang out with me?" Gaara sarcastically asked. He just smiled and patted Gaara's head. The four teens walked into the cafeteria and didn't talk much (Kankuro and Temari were too busy watching Neji).

-Gaara and Neji: 4th period-

Gaara and Neji once again sat next to each other in their art class sharing a table. Today Deidara-Sensei has told the class to draw what they either were thinking or feeling. Neji not being much of the artistic type just simply drew a person lying down (that looked like he was standing up on the wall) on a bed (that looked like a piece of wood on concrete blocks) sleeping. Gaara secretly loved art. Temari or Kankuro does not knows about this, that's why it's a secret. Neji looked over to see how Gaara's drawing was and his eyes grew wide in shock. Gaara took notice of this.

"What are you staring at?" Gaara asked not even looking at Neji and continued to draw. If he did then Neji would have been able to tell that the staring was getting on his nerves.

"I…ummm…it's just….you're really good at drawing Gaara." Neji stuttered. Gaara looked at him then to his drawing then back at Neji then raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious Gaara."

"They're nothing special." Gaara kept drawing what was going to turn out to be three kids and two older people, all looking like they are enjoying each others company. Since Neji was done with his drawing he just sat and watched Gaara draw while his thoughts filled his mind.

_"Wow…I wouldn't have taken Gaara as the artistic type."_ Neji kept watching Gaara as a blush formed on his face. _"I don't know what it is, but Gaara looks so cute when he's focusing on his drawing."_ Then Neji realized what he thought and blushed an even deeper red. He looked away from Gaara and hid his face in his hands. _"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I can't believe I thought that. Man I hope no one saw me blushing."_ Gaara looked over at Neji to see what he was doing and saw him hiding his head in his hands. Gaara tilted his head to the side and gave Neji a questioning look which went unnoticed.

"Neji?" Gaara asked when he realized that Neji wasn't going to notice Gaara's questioning look. Neji looked over at Gaara, a small blush was still on his face but Gaara didn't think much of it. "You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm just getting tired. When is this class over?" Neji asked as he looked at the clock. Gaara looked at the clock as well and counted the minutes.

"Umm…about 5 minutes. Why? You don't like this class or something?"

"It's not that I don't like it…I'm just bored out of my mind and won't mind getting to P.E." Gaara gave Neji a surprised look that got a questioning look in return. "What?"

"You're looking forward to P.E.? Gai-Sensei can be kinda…well…weird." Neji gave Gaara yet again another questioning look. "I'll just let you see for yourself during the class." Neji nodded then looked behind Gaara to see a figure standing behind him holding a small book. The man with the book took the book from under his arm and hit the top of Gaara's head. Gaara didn't even flinch as he looked behind him to see Deidara-Sensei standing behind him.

"Stop talking and keep working Gaara." Gaara gave his teacher a glare that was rewarded with another hit on the head.

After the teacher left Gaara and Neji, Gaara looked back down at his drawing and sighed. "You must love to glare at people Gaara." Neji said. Gaara just shrugged and went to turn his drawing in.

-Temari and Kankuro: 4th period; P.E.-

Temari and Kankuro both are jogging around the track for their P.E. class for warm ups. Their P.E. teacher, Guy Sensei, is running around the track with them but he is on his hands. "Keep going everyone! If I am able to go around this track 20 times before u got around 5 times then u have to do another 5 laps!! Let the power of the youth be with you!" Guy Sensei yelled as he raced around the track. He is now one his 3rd lap as everyone just starts to finish their 1st lap.

"Seriously…can this guy get any weirder?" Kankuro asked Temari as they ran together. Just after Kankuro asked that the two see Guy Sensei now hopping on one had around the track. Kankuro looked over at Temari who was trying to not laugh at their sensei. "No need to answer that." Temari laughed a little and finished their 2nd lap.

The students got lucky and finished their 5 laps while Guy Sensei was on his 19th. After they ran Guy Sensei had all the students try to stand on their hand. The ones who were able to he had them try to walk on their hands and if they can do that Guy Sensei challenged them to a race around the basketball court. No one could even stand on their hands unfortunately.

-Gaara and Neji: 6th Period; Health-

After their gym class with Guy-Sensei Gaara and Neji went to their health class. Gaara and Neji both hated health. "Why did I get stuck in such a ridiculous class." Neji complained. Gaara just shrugged and looked at his desk.

"To top that off…" Neji looked at Gaara who was still looking at his desk. "..Ebisu-Sensei is a total perv." Gaara finished. Neji gave Gaara a confusing look. "You'll see when class starts." The class filled up and the bell rang. Shortly after the bell rang Ebisu-Sensei pulled out a dummy they will be using to practice CPR on.

"Okay class. Today we will be working on CPR again." The class started laughing like crazy. "What is so funny?!" Ebisu-Sensei asked but they just kept laughing.

Gaara rolls his eyes, raises his hand and says, "They are laughing cause whenever we practice CPR you get a nosebleed." With that said Gaara sat down in his seat and ignored the louder crowd of laughter. Neji looked at Gaara to the teacher back to Gaara.

"Umm…Gaara…" Gaara looked over at Neji "…Ebisu-Sensei gets a nosebleed during CPR lesions?" Gaara nodded his head and looked over at the teacher who was covering his nose with a tissue as a female student tried to do CPR on the CPR dummy.

"Yeah…he gets more of one while the female students do it. Don't ask me why he just does."

The class ended and Gaara and Neji walked to the front entrance and waited. Kankuro and Temari showed up completely wet from their swim class. "Hey Gaara." Temari said and hugged her younger brother. "How was school today?" Gaara didn't answer her just turned his back and started to walk away.

"Eh…Gaara-" Kankuro tried to call for his brother but was cut off by Neji.

"His day was a bit stressful…he's just tired and wants to go home." Neji gave them a light smile and Kankuro and Temari exchanged looks. "He's fine really."

12:03am…Neji's cell phone rings. "Hello…" there was a silence. "Hello?"

"…Neji…" a weak voice said back. "…Neji…help me…"

**WW0604: **OMG…finally I get a chapter updated. Lol sorry for the wait everyone…been busy with like everything. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll try like super hard to update again shortly -


	4. Chapter 4: See Me

**WW0604:** Hi again. I'm trying to update my other stories but it's a bit hard. I can't seem to figure out what to do for them lol. No worries I'll get them updated -. So, I'm happy to see the replys keep coming in. I think I might try to set a goal. I would like to try to get 100 reviews. That'll take a while but I think I can do it.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!

I really miss typing so I'm going to do my best at updating as mush as possible.

-------------------------------------

"…Neji…" a weak voice said back. "…Neji…help me…"

Chapter 4: See Me

"Gaara! What's wrong Gaara?!" Neji yelled into the phone.

"…help me Neji…please…" The phone went dead and Neji threw the phone on the floor.

"Damn it!" Neji grabbed his jacket as he ran out of his house and started to head for Gaara's house. The rain poured down hard onto Neji as he ran to Gaara who was sitting in the corner of his room, crying. _"I'm coming Gaara. Hold on a little bit longer."_ Neji thought and continued to run as fast as he can.

At Gaaras house Neji opened Gaara's bedroom window that was left unlocked. He climbed through the little window and saw Gaara sitting in a corner crying while clenching his arm tightly. Neji rushed to Gaara and hugged him tightly.

"I'm here Gaara, it's gonna be ok now." Gaara wrapped his arms around Neji and cried harder.

"It hurts Neji." Gaara cried out. Neji pulled out of the hug and looked at Gaara's arm to see 2 new cuts. Neji looked at Gaara who was still crying a river. "I'm sorry Neji. I'm so sorry." Gaara kept crying and Neji pulled him into another hug.

"It's ok Gaara. I'll help you." Neji lifted Gaara up into his arms and walked him to the door.

"Neji…" Neji looked down at Gaara. "Temari…and Kankuro…don't let them hear you." Neji nodded his head and slowly opened the door out of Gaara's room. He walked to the first door he saw that was opened and it turned out to be the bathroom.

"Ok Gaara, let me clean it out." Neji instructed as he turned the water on. Gaara watched Neji as he turned the sink on and closed the bathroom door. Neji was about to grab Gaara's arm but Gaara moved it away.

"…the water stings it Neji." Gaara said, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"We need to clean it Gaara."

"Then lock the door first. I don't want them to come in." Neji nodded his head and locked the bathroom door.

"Now, give me your arm." Neji gently grabbed Gaara's arm and placed it under the water. _"His grip is so gentle. Maybe it wont hurt this time. Nothing can hurt me with Neji's gentle touch"_ Gaara thought as he closed his eyes, but that's not what happened. The water stung his arm and he almost yelled in pain, but Neji pulled Gaara's arm out from the water and placed his hand over Gaara's mouth. He listened for movement but heard none and sighed. "That was close." Gaara's head hung low and he started to cry again. "I'm sorry Gaara, I'll be more careful this time ok." Neji pulled Gaara close to him and wrapped his arm around Gaara's small waist. Gaara blushed lightly but Neji didn't see it.

Gaara's arm was placed back under the water and he almost yelled again, but this time Neji covered Gaara's mouth with his lips in a deep kiss. Gaara was still yelling in pain but it soon turned out to quiet moans from the pleasure of the kiss. Neji looked over to Gaara's arm from the corner of his eyes. It stopped bleeding and was clean so Neji took it out of the water and ended the kiss.

"That wasn't too hard now was it Gaara?" Neji asked as Gaara looked at his arm.

With a blush still on his face Gaara looked at Neji in his eyes, "Thanks Neji…" Gaara looked at the floor, the blush getting deeper. Neji smiled and lifter Gaara's chin and kissed him again.

"No problem Gaara. Lets go back to your room." Gaara nodded and led the way back to his room.

Neji started to climb out of the room but Gaara grabbed his pant leg. "Neji…please don't go yet."

Neji looked at Garza's eyes. They were very easy to read and they had a few things written on them. _"His eyes…so red from crying yet, they read love. Does Gaara love me? They also show loneliness. His eyes shouldn't have that."_ Neji thought to himself as he read Gaaras eyes. "Ok Gaara. I'll stay until you fall asleep. How does that sound?" Gaara smiled and nodded his head.

-The Next Day: At Schools Front Gate-

Neji stayed with Gaara that night and did as he promised. Neji's mind was flooded with thoughts but there's one thing that he didn't understand. The look in Gaaras eyes. The look that they had, love. What was the meaning of it? Neji didn't know but he had to figure it out.

Neji was approaching the entrance gate and saw Gaara yelling at Kankuro and Temari. A few students stopped to look but kept walking, not finding interest in the fight. As Neji approached the fighting siblings he heard Gaara yell, "All I want is for the two of you to see the real me! But that's too hard isn't it?" Gaara ran off towards Neji but ran past him and didn't stop.

"What was that all about…?" Neji whispered to himself as Gaara ran off school grounds.

**WW0604:** Good question Neji…well that's the end of chapter 4. I'm sorry its so short. The next chapter should be longer. So, how did you all like it? I hope it was typed without typing and grammar errors.

The next chapter is called **I Care.** I hope you enjoy my story. -


	5. Chapter 5: I Care

**WW0604:** Hi again everyone. Ugh things have been crazy. I burnt my arm from exploding hot glass . it's a very unpleasant feeling, but I'm okay enough to update. I am sorry for not updating as often, but I'm still here and I'm not about to stop updating to this lovely fanfic.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!

Okay, so I'm about to start this F-Fic and please take a look at my other stories. They are a joy to read.

Neji was approaching the entrance gate and saw Gaara yelling at Kankuro and Temari. A few students stopped to look but kept walking, not finding interest in the fight. As Neji approached the fighting siblings he heard Gaara yell, "All I want is for the two of you to see the real me! But that's too hard isn't it?" Gaara ran off towards Neji but ran past him and didn't stop.

"What was that all about…?" Neji whispered to himself as Gaara ran off school grounds.

Chapter 5: I Care

Neji now considered himself on a mission. He has to know what is wrong with his first and new friend. Neji approached the siblings in pure anger and rage. "Why the hell did Gaara run off the school grounds?!" Neji yelled as he pinned Kankuro to the wall next to the entrance doors. Temari burst out laughing, suddenly forgetting about what has happened to Gaara.

"Hey don't yell at me Temari!!" Kankuro yelled from his spot on the wall.

"I'm sorry Kankuro, but I think it's just hilarious how easily it was for that kid to pin you to a wall." Temari laughed out.

"Whatever Temari. Yo, kid, you mind letting me go?" Kankuro said, trying to scare Neji off, but he didn't even blink an eye.

"No and the name's Neji. Get it right and answer my question." Neji growled. Kankuro gave Neji a questioning look. "What happened to Gaara?!" Neji yelled.

"Oh, that. I don't know he just snapped for no reason. He seemed a bit upset and we said that he was being himself."

"You don't know Gaara at all do you?" Neji once again yelled. Temari is now done laughing and is staring at the two. She's pretty stumped about what is going on and has no idea what to say.

"You stupid brat, of course we know Gaara he's our fucking brother!" Kankuro yelled and punched Neji across the face. Neji stumbled back and glared at Kankuro, then turned to look at Temari. She just shrugged and Neji growled.

"You two don't know him. Not one little bit." With that Neji ran off the school grounds in search for Gaara.

Gaara was back at his house. He has no other place to go, no one to go to, and nothing better to do, but cut and cry in the well-known corner of his room.

Neji ran through the streets. He didn't think Gaara would go back to his house since Kankuro and Temari might go back to find him. That pisses Neji off, how Gaara's own siblings didn't go running after their younger brother. _"Where are you Gaara? There's your house, but are you in there? I guess it wouldn't hurt to look."_ Neji thought. He walked up to the front door and started to knock on it. Gaara heard the pounding, but decided to ignore it. He wanted to be alone, even if it was Neji at the door. Neji continued to knock on the front door, hoping that Gaara would answer. Still nothing. Neji went to his plan 'B', Gaara's bedroom window. Neji ran around the house and right to Gaara's bedroom window. Neji peaked through it and saw Gaara in the corner closest to the door. The window was unlocked so Neji opened it and crawled into Gaara's room just like he did last night.

"What do you want Neji?" Gaara asked, not even looking at Neji. Neji was shocked to see the state Gaara was in. His shirt was off and all over his upper body was fresh, new cuts.

"Gaara, what happened?" Neji asked while approaching the injured teen.

"You mean the cuts? Most of them are self-inflicted from today, but some were from some people I picked fights with on the way here. I needed to let some steam off even if I was going to get beaten." Gaara calmly said, starting to grip the knife he had in his hand. Neji noticed the knife and rushed forward to grab Gaara's wrist. Gaara didn't have enough time to react as Neji gripped the knife holding wrist, careful to not hurt the younger boy. "Why are you doing this Neji?"

"I know what your thinking Gaara. I know. You don't think people care, but you have to know that people do care." Neji said, tears starting to drip down his face. Gaara saw the tears, but didn't care about what was happening. He didn't care about anything at the moment.

"Yeah. Like who? And don't say Kankuro and Temari. They're my siblings so they have no choice, but to love me." Neji's tears started to pour down harder. He couldn't believe that Gaara didn't know how Neji felt about him.

_"No, that's not right. He knows. His mind is just clouded with hate and fear right now, so he can't see it. I'll be sure to show him how much I care. I'll always be there for him."_ Neji leaned forward and kissed Gaara on the lips. The touch surprised Gaara. It was gentle and warming and welcome, something he's not use to, but it felt so good, so right. Neji parted from the kiss and released the hand that was holding the knife. "Gaara, I care. I care about you Gaara. I care about you more than any person I have ever met. YOU…are the one I love." Gaara's eye grew wide, then went back to normal bringing tears of his own with them. Neji pulled Gaara into a hug and allowed Gaara to cry all that he needed to.

"Neji…thank you."

**WW0604:** My chapters have been a bit short lately, but I'll be sure to make them longer soon. So how was this chapter? I think I'm being a bit evil to Gaara, but I'll let you all know that the cuts I'm having Gaara do are just simple ones, not one that are life threatening. Besides Chapter 2, that one he attended to die.

Well keep reading and thanks for reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6: I’m His Savior

**WW0604:** Hey I'm back with another chapter. I've been in the typing mood, so I'm going to ease it a bit and update…even though I should be in bed. LOL.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!

So it seems like Gaara and Neji are starting to show their true feelings. I think you all know what that means. If not then you'll see.

"_Neji…thank you."_

Chapter 6: I'm His Savior

Neji and Gaara sat in Gaara's little corner until Gaara calmed down. After a few minutes after him calming down, Neji parted from the hug and kissed Gaara again.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." Neji gave Gaara a smile and helped him up off the floor. They walked to the bathroom together, hand in hand. Since Gaara's body was covered in cuts Neji decided that the bath would be a better decision, so they don't get towels or rags all bloody. "I'll turn the water on and put it a little cooler than warm."

"Why don't we just use the sink like before?" Gaara questioned as Neji turned the bath water on.

"Because, we'll have to use a towel or a rag to get the cuts on your body, so I think it'll be easier to use the bath." Gaara looked a bit worried. The sink was painful enough. He couldn't imagine how a bath is going to feel.

"I would rather take my chances with the rags." Gaara said quietly and under his breath, but not quiet enough for Neji to hear.

"You'll be fine. If we use the rags it'll leave evidence for your siblings to see, and besides, they're not home to hear you yell if you need to." Neji stuck one of his hands in the water to see how it felt. It felt cold, but not too cold that Gaara would freeze. "The water is ready. Get undressed and cleaned off, I'll wait for you outside the door." Neji walked towards the bathroom door and was about to exit it, but Gaara gripped his shirt before he had the chance.

"Umm…can you stay in here with me? I would rather have someone with me than to be alone." Gaara said, looking in the opposite direction with a blush on his face.

"You wouldn't mind me sitting in here with you are stripped naked?" Neji questioned, a blush starting to form on his face. Gaara's blush deepened and he only nodded his head. Gaara then suddenly felt a disturbance in his pants, making his blush get even deeper.

"Uhh…umm…but first…can you leave the bathroom while I get undressed?" Gaara quickly questioned. Neji lifted an eyebrow in a questioning manner then noticed Gaara getting a little fidgety. Neji laughed a little and kissed Gaara's cheek.

"No problem. Just let me know what you're ready." Neji left the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

He can hear Gaara remove his clothing and then a sigh. Neji held back his laugh knowing that Gaara had a hard on and the sigh came from the relief of letting it out. Then Neji could hear Gaara playing with himself, trying to relieve himself. Gaara tried his best to hold back his slight moans, but little ones still escaped, ones loud enough for Neji to hear. Neji blushed deepened, making himself start to get a hard on.

_"Damn Gaara, you sound very sexy while you do that."_ Neji thought to himself as he undid his own pants and started to rub his own stiff cock. Neji was able to hold back his moans better than Gaara, but that didn't mean the slightly older teen didn't enjoy it. He pictured Gaara in his mind as he moved his hand up and down, faster and faster. Soon he heard Gaara climax and fallowed him closely after. With a sigh, Neji put his pants back on and waited for Gaara to say it's okay for him to enter.

"Neji…you can come in now." Gaara said. Neji was able to hear Gaara get into the bathtub and once he opened the door Gaara started to yell. "HOLLY SHIT!! OH FUCK THAT BURNS LIKE HELL!!"

"Gaara calm down." Neji ran over to the bath and leaned over the edge of the tub to hold Gaara still. Finding it difficult to do so, Neji decided he would have to go in with him. Neji started to strip and when he was done doing so he entered the bath with Gaara and sat behind him. He pulled Gaara back so he was lying between his legs and leaning back against him.

"N-Neji? What are you doing?" Gaara asked, a deep blush once again on his face. Neji had a slight blush on as well and held Gaara closer to him.

"You could hurt yourself more if you don't sit still, so I'm going to hold you still." Neji calmly said, kissing the back of Gaara's neck. Gaara shivered at the touch of Neji's, soft lips. A soft moan escaped Gaara's throat as Neji continued to kiss his neck, soon leaving a love bite on the left side of his neck. Gaara winced in pain, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of the knife sliding across his skin. Realizing that Gaara flinched from the bite, Neji kissed it then started to trail kisses from the bite up for Gaara's lips, capturing them in a nice, passionate kiss. After what seemed like forever, they parted for air and smiled at each other. "Wanna get out?" Neji asked. Gaara nodded his head and stepped out of the bath. Neji stood up after him, finally able to see Gaara's full body. The same for Gaara and Neji's body. The two teens stood and looked at their new lover from head to toe. Each liking what they see. Neji laughed a bit again and fully stepped out of the tub and wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist. "How about we take a nap before we start doing 'that'." Gaara blushed, knowing what Neji meant by 'that'. He nodded his head and took Neji's hand into his own, leading Neji back to Gaara's bedroom. They both lied there under Gaara's covers, still naked, enjoying each other's company as they took a nice rest.

Neji and Gaara both woke up an hour before Temari and Kankuro were to get home. That gave the two plenty of time to relax with each other, get dressed, and have Neji out of the house before they get home.

"Sleep well, love?" Neji asked Gaara as he started to wake up. Gaara nodded his head while giving a little 'uh-huh' as an answer. Neji smiled and kissed Gaara on the lips before getting up to get his clothes from the bathroom. Neji came back into the room after getting dressed to see Gaara already dressed as well in the same clothes that he wore before he ran off the school grounds. "You look nice." Neji smiled and Gaara blushed.

"So do you. You want something to eat before you leave? We still have another hour before Temari and Kankuro returns." Gaara said. Neji just shrugged.

"Sure, I am a bit hungry. What do you got to eat?" He asked. Gaara smiled and walked to the kitchen to make a pizza. "Oh great, I love pizza." Neji declared when he saw what Gaara was pulling out of the freezer. Gaara just laughed, something that Neji has not heard since he knew Gaara. Neji couldn't help, but walk up to Gaara and capture his lips in another passionate kiss. When they parted they both had a slight blush on their faces. "What was that for? Loved the kiss though, can't get enough of them." Gaara smiled.

"You laughed. I haven't heard you laugh since we met. It made me happy, so happy that I just had to kiss you." Gaara smiled again and put the pizza in the oven.

"Man if I get a kiss each time I laugh then I'll be sure to laugh every hour." The two boys laughed at Gaara's comment. As the pizza cooked the two chose out a movie to watch. Gaara went to pick out a movie, but realized that all he liked to watch was Disney movies. He sighed at the thought and turned around to look at Neji.

"What is it?"

"…Is there something you want to watch? I know you said I could choose, but I think it would be better if you were to choose." Gaara simply said, grabbing his and his siblings DVD cases. He doesn't know why he grabbed his DVD case, maybe he hopped that Neji would pick one of his movies instead of one of Temari and Kankuro's horror films. Just Gaara's luck, Neji opened his sibling's case first. He flipped through each page, not once seeing a movie he liked.

"Is horror the only thing you guys watch?" Neji asked.

Gaara shook his head and pointed to his case saying, "My DVD case has different movies, but I don't know if they are something you would watch." Neji gave Gaara a questioning look and opened his DVD case. Gaara held his breath, waiting for Neji to throw insults at Gaara for watching Disney movies, but no laughs came. When Gaara looked up to see Neji's face, all he saw was a smile as he flipped through the pages.

"You like to watch Disney movies too?" Neji asked. Gaara shook his head, too surprised to say anything. "I love Disney movies. I don't understand why people makes such a big case over teenagers watching them." Gaara just nodded his head again. Neji looked over at the shocked Gaara and laughed. "How about you pick one, since I now know why you were so hesitant." Gaara just did a little giggle and flipped through the book until he reached the page that had 'The Lion King' on it.

"This one is my favorite." Neji smiled and nodded his head in agreement to watch it.

"It's my favorite too." Gaara kissed Neji on the lips then went to put the DVD in. "Funny how we have so much a like, huh?" Gaara just laughed and sat on the couch right next to Neji, leaning over so that he was laying his head on Neji's shoulder.

After about 20 minutes, the oven beeped to let the boys know the pizza was done cooking. Gaara got up to get the pizza and brought it back for him and Neji to eat. "Sausage pizza, huh? Another thing we both like." Neji laughed while taking a slice. Gaara smiled at him and lay on his lap. "You not going to eat?"

"I will in a bit. I'm still a bit sleepy." Gaara laughed as he closed his eyes. Neji started to stroke Gaara's hair; unable to stop smiling at how cute he looked when he sleeps. When Neji finished eating his share of the pizza, he soon fell asleep, both forgetting about the two older siblings who will soon come home to see who is exactly on their couch.

**WW0604:** I think I like how this chapter turned out. The title fit what happened I believe. Well please review to this chapter and I'll be sure to update again soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Fret

**WW0604:** Hi, me again. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. Yesterday was my b-day and I once again lost my memory card, so I am now attempting to do my fanfic work without the info and side notes I use. Haha. I'm so glad a lot of people have been enjoying my stories and plan on continuing them.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!

I have started a new Death Note fanfic. It is also my first Death Note fanfic, so take a look at it and let me know what u think. D

Chapter 7: Fret

The two teens, still on the couch sleeping had no idea what was coming for them. 40 minutes has passed since Neji finished his pizza and Temari and Kankuro is now arriving that the front door of their home. The door clicked as it unlocked, but didn't wake the teens. What woke them was the shout of surprise from the older teens.

"What fuck is this shit??" Kankuro and Temari both yelled together. Gaara jumped off of Neji's lap and sat straight up on the couch. Neji also jumped from getting shocked by the yelling and fell off the couch and onto the floor with a thud.

"You guys are home early." Gaara said from his seat on the couch. Temari looked at the clock that was hanging over the T.V. causing Gaara to look also. It read 1:46 pm. Gaara looked back at Temari and Kankuro and did an innocent, guilty laugh. "Okay, maybe you guys are a little late."

"Damn right we're late! And why is that boy in our home?!" Kankuro yelled from beside Temari.

"Once again, the names Neji!!" Neji hollered from the floor. Kankuro rolled his eyes and said, "You still aren't suppose to be here."

"And you are? You two aren't worth being called his older siblings!! You act like he means SHIT to you! Not going after him when he was running off school grounds. He was obviously hurt, but you two didn't do a damn thing to help him, now did you?!" Neji yelled, now past his limit on how Gaara has been treated. Gaara stared at Neji, totally shocked at the sudden outburst that Gaara didn't think Neji had in him.

"Don't you dare criticize how Temari and I raise our brother! We are all he has, so we do what we can!" Kankuro yelled back. Temari was still too shocked from Neji's outburst to say anything at this point. It is an all out yelling battle between Neji and Kankuro at this time. Gaara looked over at Temari who was staring blankly at Neji. He then looked at Kankuro who was way too busy with Neji to even notice Gaara. Finally, Gaara looks over at Neji, who was still yelling back and forth with Kankuro. He too didn't seem to be paying much attention to Gaara, so Gaara took this chance to make an all out run for his room. Neji saw the movement and watched as Gaara ran for his room. Temari and Kankuro soon saw Gaara run shortly after Neji.

"Great." Neji sighed out, feeling bad for yelling like that right in front of Gaara. Neji slowly stood up and started to walk towards Gaara's room. Temari and Kankuro were about to stop him, but Neji spoke before them. "If you want to prove that you care you wouldn't kick me out right now. Instead you should come with me to Gaara's room to apologize."

"Don't tell us what to do brat!" Kankuro was about to rush after Neji to hit him, but Temari held her arm out in front of Kankuro and looked at him.

"Neji's right about everything he said. We haven't been showing how much we love Gaara in the correct way. That's what they meant when they said we don't know Gaara. If we did know him, we would have realized this without the help of his friend." Temari calmly said to Kankuro, now lowering her arm to let him do as he pleases. Kankuro just looked at the floor, ashamed at how he was wrong again. The two teens walked up to Neji. The three of them went to Gaara's bedroom door and quietly decided that Neji should enter the room first since Gaara was obviously more comfortable around him.

"I'm coming in Gaara." Neji said right before opening the door. Neji quickly stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

-in Gaara's room-

Neji entered Gaara's room and quickly shut the door behind him. He then looked over that the corner Gaara usually sits in and saw him there, once again crying. Neji approached the boy and hugged him in a tight and comforting hug.

"Gaara, sshhh." Neji whispered. Gaara just wrapped his arms around Neji and cried on his shoulder, being sure to not cry too loudly for Temari and Kankuro to hear. Neji also let his own tears free from being held back. The two cried in each other's arms, not wanting to let go of each other any time soon. After the two were done crying, Temari and Kankuro entered the room to see Neji and Gaara sitting on Gaara's bed looking at them

"Gaara, we're sorry for the outburst and for everything we have done wrong." Temari started. Gaara nodded his head and leaned against Neji, resting his head on Neji's shoulder. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." Neji answered, softly stroking Gaara's hair to drift him off to sleep. Neji then laid Gaara down and walked up to the older teens. "I should go. If I'm any more late I'm going to have an even more worse yelling battle with my parents." Temari and Kankuro moved aside and let Neji leave.

The next day was a Saturday. Temari and Kankuro were out at their part time jobs, so Neji thought that he and Gaara should go out on a little date. Neji thought this would be a good time to learn a little more about Gaara.

"So, where are we going?" Gaara questioned. He was in a pair of black, lose fit jeans and a white t-shirt that said 'Two siblings. Buy one get one free!' He also had a black jacket on over his t-shit to hide his arms.

"I though we should go get something to eat first and have a little talk to learn a little more about each other." Neji answered who was warring black shorts with a tan type shirt. Gaara just smiled and reached for Neji's hand. Neji also reached over and grabbed Gaara's hand and held it in his own. They soon reached their destination and ordered their food. Gaara had just started to eat when he noticed Neji's serious face.

"Is something the matter?" Gaara asked. Neji looked in Gaara's eyes and sighed.

"I guess. I want to ask you a few things, but you might take it offensive or something. I don't want to risk our relationship, so maybe I shouldn't say anything."

"You can ask. It's probably not the first time I heard the question."

"No, I'm sure it will be the first. Unless someone else knows about your secret." Neji quickly pointed at Gaara's arm. Gaara looked at it and placed his hand on it.

"You are the first to know. You can still ask, I'll just let you know if I don't like to topic." Neji hesitated for a moment, still not sure if it's worth the risk. He really liked Gaara regardless of what his way of handling things are.

"Alright. Who got you into doing that to yourself?"

"They're my decision." Gaara quickly answered.

"Okay, but who influenced you?"

"No one influenced me. Didn't I already tell you that?"

"Umm, yeah I guess you did. Why do you do it?"

"It's what I want to do when I'm down or whatever."

"That's your only reason why you do it?" Gaara nodded his head, taking another bite of his food. Neji did the same before continuing with the questions. "Don't you want help or anything to make it stop?"

"No, I can make it on my own." Gaara said as he started to remove his jacket and hang it on the back of his chair.

"Umm, people will see if you have your jacket off."

"I'm not afraid to let my scars be shown. As long as it's not my brother or sister." Gaara said in a bit of an irritated tone. Neji took that as a sign to stop the questions. He asked what he wanted to know most, so he was glad to get that at least.

"I just worry, that's all. I'm your new boyfriend after all." Neji said. Gaara blushed and hid his head in his arms. "Sorry, did I embarrass you?" Neji laughed.

"Yea a bit." Gaara said as he nodded his head. Neji smiled and got up off his chair and went over to Gaara. He placed a hand of Gaara's back, causing Gaara to jump out of his seat a bit. Neji laughed at Gaara's reaction and kissed the boy. Gaara kissed back and leaned into the kiss a bit. The two drew a bit of attention, but they didn't mind. They soon parted from their kiss and left money for their food.

After leaving the restaurant, Neji started to take Gaara home since it was getting too late for Neji to take him to where he planed.

"Where were we going to go today?" Gaara questioned. Neji looked over at him and smiled, giving Gaara a little kiss on the cheek.

"I'll show you tomorrow. Hey do you like to take pictures? I saw a camera in your room and thought that you might like photography."

"Yeah I do like it a bit. I mainly use photography as my cover up for my art. Temari and Kankuro think that photography is my most favorite thing to do, but really I like to draw more. I use the camera to take scenery photos for my artwork though, so it's not like a dust collector or anything." Neji nodded his head in understanding manner and led Gaara to the front door. He leaned forward and kissed Gaara passionately before letting Gaara get his keys to unlock the door.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow so we can do the rest of our date. How does that sound?" Gaara smiled one of me biggest smiles Neji as ever seen and nodded. Gaara then opened the door and went inside, too anxious to wait for tomorrow.

**WW0604:** Oh yea!! This chapter may be the longest one in the fanfic so far!! Woohoo and this chapter turned out so good. I'm glad on how it turned out. Please let me know what you all think.

Man I don't know if I'm suppose to feel different after my b-day, but oh well. I still enjoy typing up fanfics just the same as ever.


	8. Chapter 8: Scars

**WW0604:** Oh hell yeah!! I found the papers I need in order to update this fanfic…I'm happy now haha. Hopefully no one will decide to kill me for taking so long to update. Well…I'm completely moved and in North Carolina. Still have a lot of unpacking to do, but I have nothing to do right now so I am going to update! Aren't you all happy?

Now I'm honestly getting a bit tired of the disclaimers and stuff…you all now I don't own Naruto or any of their wonderful characters like Gaara and Neji. ^///^

Sorry for taking so long with the update again, I was moving for those of you who didn't know, but now I got some time to type and that is what I'm going to do haha. Oh, by the way, I posted a new fanfic. ^-^ For those PoT (or Prince of Tennis) fans out there, I posted a new Fuji/Eiji fic. I plan on making it a two story sequel, possibly 3. Well, lets get this fanfic started before I get off topic…like always.

Chapter 8: Scars

Sunday, the day that Gaara and Neji planed to go on their second date. It's 8 am and Gaara is getting ready for Neji to pick him up. He's rushing around the room, completely confused about what to wear. _"Today is going to be the main date I have to look my best, but I don't know what to wear!"_ Gaara yelled in his mind, pulling every bit of clothing he had in his closet. He was so focused on picking out an outfit, he didn't even hear the knock on his door.

"Hey Gaara, Neji will be here soon." Temari said as she opened her door. Still too busy with picking out 'the perfect outfit' Gaara didn't answer her, nor hear her. That I until she said, "Wow, your room looks like it belongs to a girl who is about to go out on her first date." Gaara sighed and looked at Temari.

"I don't know what to wear today. Neji was going to take me out somewhere and I wanna look nice." Gaara was only dressed in a tank under shirt and boxers, but he wasn't too uncomfortable about it, as a matter of fact he doesn't even realize the situation he is in.

"Been there, done that. I'll help you." Temari said with a smile. Gaara smiled back at here and said thanks as he ran around his room and picked up all his clothes to lay on his bed. "Is this all you have?" Temari questioned when seeing the small amount of clothes Gaara had. He slowly nodded his head then gave her a questioning look. "Wow, no wonder your having trouble."

"Well, guys don't usually need an outfit for every day of the year." Gaara sarcastically said. Temari gave him a slight glare, but not one that means bad news.

"Well if you did have an outfit for every day of the year then you wouldn't be in this situation." Gaara rolled his eyes then went back to digging through his clothes. Temari laughed at her little brother and helped him pick out an outfit. Soon the picked out a outfit that had a pair of dark, flared jeans with a few natural worn out spots on the legs and thighs and a t-shirt that was a light grey type color with some fancy design on the front. Gaara ran into the bathroom to change and to take a look at himself. He liked the outfit and ran back into the room. Without warning, Temari found herself being hugged by her brother.

"Thanks Temari! You really helped me big time." Gaara said right before stepping back a bit. Right then, Temari noticed something that totally surprised her.

"Hey Gaara, can you come her for a second?" she asked. Gaara lifted an eyebrow and hesitantly stepped towards his sister. When he was in reach, Temari grabbed Gaara's left arms and pulled him towards her. "What is up with your arm?" she harshly asked him. The question caught Gaara off guard and he start to panic.

"Umm…I uhh…came across a star cat and it uhh…" Gaara stuttered, trying to find a good enough excuse to use on Temari. Seeing that he was having not luck, Gaara tightly shut his eyes and tried to fight back his tears.

"Damn it Gaara, answer my question! What happened to your arm?!" The yelling caught Kankuro's attention and he came running into Gaara's room.

"Hey, what's with the yelling? I'm trying to study for a test." Temari quickly looked at Kankuro, anger clearly on her face. She then stood up, Gaara's arm still in her hand and walked to her older brother.

"THIS is what's up!" Temari yelled as she pulled Gaara to her side and showed Kankuro his arm. Gaara looked away in shame, not knowing if they know the truth, or if they think someone did it to him.

"Holly fuck, Gaara. What happened?" Kankuro asked, lightly touching the healing cuts.

"I already told Temari, it was a stray cat."

"Which was a lie. Tell us the truth, we want to help-"

"Well you're not! Think for once and come up with a logical answer! Here, I'll make it easier for you. YOU TWO are the cause for this pain! All the constant ignoring and the pretending you care shit. It's driving me crazy!" Gaara yelled, leaving his older siblings speechless. There was a knock on the door and Gaara went to grab his jacket. "I'm leaving." With that, he walked to the front door, opened it, and walked right past Neji, grabbing his hand in the process and leading him away from his house.

After 5 minutes of walking Neji finally spoke up. "Okay Gaara what's wrong?" he asked, but got no answer. They continued to walk, hand in hand until Neji stopped walking. Gaara soon stopped also, losing the touch of his boyfriend. He turned to look at Neji, with emotionless eyes. Concern grew on Neji's face as he approached Gaara. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Neji shook his head and stepped closer.

"I know it's something. You can tell me, I'll do what I can to help."

"But there's nothing you can do. Not now…now that they know." Neji had a questioning look on his face, a look that was noticed by Gaara. The fact the he may now have to explain everything to Neji scars him. He trust Neji more than anyone, but some topics are hard to discuss…even with the people you love the most. "Temari and Kankuro…they know."

"About your-"

"Yes. About my arms, my scars. Temari saw them when she was helping me pick out an outfit today." Gaara explained as simply as he can. Gaara, now looking at the pavement below him started to cry. His only family, the only people who he didn't want to see now knows about his deepest secret. He also said some horrible things to them that were far from the truth. He blamed them for something that they didn't even do.

"Gaara, hey…" Neji said as he lifted Gaara's chin up and gently kissed his lips. "…I'm sure they just want to help you. They probably don't think any different of you. You are still they younger brother and nothing will change that to them." Neji calmly spoke to Gaara, slowly calming the teen down,

"I…but I…said some bad things to them." Gaara cried out.

"What things, Gaara?"

"I blamed them…for something…they didn't do. They cared for me…and I stab them in the back." Gaara stared to cry hared and collapsed to the ground. Neji quickly kneeled to the ground and pulled Gaara into a hug.

"Okay, that's enough. Just calm down I wont ask anything else, okay? Just please, relax." Neji's clam voice drifted into Gaara's head and permanently stayed there, calming the boy slowly. He was soon done crying and wiping his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

"I'm sorry Neji. I'm just worthless, huh?" Neji quickly shook his head and pulled Gaara back into the hug.

"No, you are far from worthless. You are a strong and very special person. You are my one and true love that is worth means everything to me. Don't forget that." Neji slightly smiled at Gaara, who just smiled back. They were soon on their way to their date, with one hand in the others.

**WW0604: okay that seems like a good enough spot to stop. I know, the chapter isn't that long, but what I have next is for the next chapter and I promise I will try to make that one worth the wait haha. So, please R&R…that is what always keeps me going.**


	9. Chapter 9: Blood Leaks

_**WW0604:**__ Yes I know, I updated yesterday, but I got everything I planed on getting done today sooo, I'm updating again. You all are probably happy…again. I know I am =]._

_Boring disclaimer again…I own nothing out of this story…not a single thing, which I find sad because I love this anime and many more. Then again, would I enjoy the animes as much as I do now if I did own them? Good question, eh?_

_Okay, not much to say, so I'll get this fic started. Oh, there is one thing. I HATE MOVING!!! I have no internet connection anymore besides the signals that lets me on for a minute then kicks me off T.T its sad. Okay, now I'll start._

_This chapter does have a bit of a warning on it…if I said what the warning was it could spoil it for those who will read it so read at your own risk. Although it probably wont be too bad, I never know myself until I actually type it haha. Enjoy._

_Chapter 9: Blood Leaks_

_The two teens arrived at their destination, the amusement park. Neji had planned to take Gaara here yesterday but found that if they went they wouldn't have spent much time together, so he saved the surprise for now. He didn't attend to take him while he was upset but Neji did hope that this date will cheer his boyfriend up._

"_Well, we're here." Neji said as he looked at Gaara. Gaara was staring in shock at all of the fun activities and stuff they have here._

"_This is were we are having our date?" Gaara asked. Neji only nodded only to be rewarded with a tackle hug. "I've never been to an amusement park before, Neji! I can't wait to try out all the rides!" Gaara said with such joy and happiness that it could make Neji cry, if it wasn't for the lack of air he was getting._

"_I'm glad you're excited and all, but do you think you can let me breath before our date ends up at a hospital?" Neji questioned with sarcasm. Gaara gasped and let go of Neji before bowing and apologizing. Neji laughed at Gaara and help out his hand. "You ready? So many rides in so little time." Neji smiled at Gaara who happily took his hand and walked into the amusement park._

_Inside Gaara saw almost what he expected it to be. A lot of people with a lot of ride making super long lines, but it was a bit different. Yes there was a lot of people and yes there was a lot of rides, but everyone seemed to be walking instead of standing in line to make it super long._

"_What do you think Gaara? What ride do you want to go on first?" Neji asked as he opened up a park map to take a look at the area. Gaara looked at the map as well and pointed to a roller coaster. "You sure you want to go on a roller coaster first?" Gaara quickly nodded his head. "Okay, lets go then." the roller coaster wasn't too far from the gate and they arrived at it within 5 minutes. The line was an average wait, so they decided to get a locker for the bag Neji brought and went in the line._

_Gaara looked like a little kid in a candy store. The line was built partly under the roller coaster and each time the cart went over their heads Gaara just watched in amazement. Sure he has seen a few roller coasters on T.V. and such, but never up close. Neji took notice of his childish amazement and laughed. "We're not even on the ride and your impressed? Wow, taking you on dates is easier than I thought." Neji laughed again with Gaara._

"_I've never seen a roller coaster up close. I guess with that you can figure I have never ridden one either." Neji nodded and looked up as another cart ran on the track that was right over their heads._

_In about another 5 to 10 minutes they were at the point where they got to choose if they wanted to front of the cart of any of the seats behind it. Neji looked at Gaara who only pointed at the line leading to the front seats. Neji once again laughed at Gaara's excited behavior and told the employee that they wanted the front. It took another 5 minutes before they were on the cart and moving._

_Each row had 2 seats in it and each cart contained 4 rows. Gaara couldn't help but look left and right at as the cart started to move up the steep slope. Neji reached over and grabbed Gaara's hand which caught his attention. He smiled at Gaara and then, they went down hill. Gaara yelled at the excitement running through his body. His hand still in Neji's, Gaara couldn't resist the urge to throw his hands in the air and cheer. Neji fallowed Gaara's lead and cheered with his hands in the air. Neji then remembered that this is one of the roller coasters that takes pictures. He made sure to keep his and Gaara's arms up as he leaned over to yell something to Gaara._

"_Hey, whatever you do make sure you keep that smile on your face. I have a surprise for you after the ride if you do." Gaara nodded his head and without even trying he smiled for the rest of the ride. About half way through he thought he saw a flash, but ignored it thinking it was his imagination. The ride lasted only about 3 minutes, but Gaara enjoyed it regardless._

_At the end of the ride Neji asked Gaara to wait on the bench located across from the gift shop for that particular ride to look at their picture. Just as he hoped, the picture turned out with him and Gaara, hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces as if they were having a great time. "Hello sir. Is there a picture you would like?" the counter clerk asked._

"_Yeah, row 'A' on cart 3." the clerk nodded her head and printed out the picture. She took a look and it and smiled._

"_This must be one of the best pictures I've seen from this ride. Would you like to take a look at the printed copy?" Neji nodded and took the photo from the lady. He too smiled and looked at her._

"_Could you print another copy and hold them for a moment? I need to get someone." The lady nodded and proceeded with printing the second copy. Neji ran up to Gaara and grabbed his hand. "You ready for your surprise?" Gaara looked up at Neji and nodded his head quickly. Neji laughed and led him to the same lady who was printing their picture. Right at that moment she handed Neji the two copies of pictures and showed the to Gaara. Gaara's eyes lit up and looked at Neji._

"_They took our picture?" Neji laughed a little and nodded his head. "I knew I saw a flash! These turned out great! Are we buying one."_

"_Nope, two. I thought we each should have a copy. You see those frames along the back wall?" Neji pointed and Gaara looked. He nodded his head and looked back at Neji. "You can pick one for your copy if you like." Gaara quickly hugged and kissed Neji before looking at the back wall and finding a green frame that had cartoon type panda heads on it. Gaara pointed to the frame and the lady brought it over. "Hey, that one is cute. I kind of thought you would pick that one." Gaara grinned and laughed through his teeth. "Lets see…I think I'll have the black frame with the silver chains." Neji said. The clerk got the frames, put the pictures in the frames, and came up with their totals._

"_Your total is $40.62. Thank you and have a great day." Neji smiled at the woman and grabbed Gaara's hand and led him to the bench. They both sat down and pulled out their pictures._

"_What do you think, Gaara? Do you like them" Gaara nodded his head and carefully picked his up._

"_I love them! Thank you Neji!" Gaara kissed Neji's cheek before looking back at his copy of the picture. Neji was happy to see Gaara in a much happier mood. He has never seen Gaara so happy before. He thought Gaara would think an amassment park would be lame, but he's like a little kid. Anything can please him if it's from the right person._

"_So, where to next?" Neji asked. Gaara did a little chuckle before pointing to Neji's pocket._

"_The lockers. Unless you want to leave your bag in there." Neji quickly covered his hand over his pocket and sighed._

"_Damn, I forgot. Thanks Gaara. That's where most of my money is." Neji said as he picked up their bag with the photos and ran off to the lockers. "Wait there I'll be right back." Gaara nodded his head and waited patiently for Neji. At that moment, a girl watched from a distance and sadly sighed before opening her phone. She pressed one button and someone answered._

"_Did you find someone?" a mans voice rang from the other end of the phone._

"_Yup, his boyfriend just left him to go to the lockers. I can grab him now and bring him to you."_

"_Do that, just don't get caught!" the man said in an angry voice, then the line went dead._

"_Yes father…"_ the woman thought right after closing her own phone. _"Only if mother was alive…then we wouldn't be doing this."_ she thought once again right as a single tear streamed down her face. She quickly wiped the tear away and was just about to walk to the lonely boy before her phone started to vibrate. "Yes? Oh, father. What is it?"

"This better be the boy I wanted! You know the consequences if you disobey me."

"Yes it is him. I know the punishments and I won't let you down."

"You better not unless you want the same fate as your slut of a mother." The phone went dead again and the girl sighed.

"_Why does it have to be one of my friends?"_ She sighed again before shaking her head. Nothing can't stop her. If she wants to live she has to capture Gaara and bring him to her father. Even if they were friends at one time. Once again she was just about to walk up to him until she was stopped again. Not by her father, but by the sight of Neji next to Gaara. They seemed to be chatting, but not moving yet.

"Hey Gaara, do you happen to remember our locker number?" Gaara laughed at Neji before nodding his head.

"187." Neji kissed Gaara and said thanks before running back to the lockers.

"_I guess it's now or never…"_ The girl walked over behind Gaara without him seeing her and covered her hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear. "If you and you precious boyfriend to live then you will listen to me and not do anything stupid. You understand.? Gaara slowly nodded his head and she removed her hand. "Good. Now fallow me and do NOT say a word to anyone. Gaara got up and got one good look at her face. He had a gut feeling telling him that he knew her from somewhere but can't remember where.

The girl looked at Gaara carefully. He didn't look any different from grade school but then she saw his arms and managed to hold in the gasp. _"A cutter? His appearance hasn't changed but his personality sure has from what I can see. Oh Gaara I wish it wasn't you who has to see my father."_ She nudged her head to the side, indicating that they have to walk now. He hesitantly fallowed her, fearing for Neji's own life over his own. He wanted to ask her questions. Who was she? Why is she taking me away from Neji? All those questions and more ran through Gaara's mind. Soon they reached the front gate and a man that happened to stand out to Gaara was sitting on the bench. The girl, who looked around Gaara's and Neji's age to his surprise, sighed before turning to him.

"I'll tell you now that if you truly want to live you will listen to my father's orders and you will wont even THINK about running away. He's a very brutal man and wont hesitate to kill. I'm not telling you this to scare you, I'm telling you this to warn you. I just hope you will listen to me. I'm risking my own life by telling you this." she said before looking at the man again.

"Just tell me this before we go. Who are you? I know I've met you before I just don't know where, or when."

"It has been a long while since we last seen each other Gaara. I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Gaara was shocked. The sweet and innocent Hinata from grade school is now helping her father with illegal doings? "I'll explain when we get to my place. If we are any longer he will be extremely mad. Just try to hold your tongue…for yours and Neji's sake." Gaara had more questions for his old friend but just nodded before exiting the park. He fought back his tears, thinking about what Neji will do when he finds Gaara missing.

"_How do you know Neji, Hinata? Why is it that you want to protect me? Why are you now helping your father with evil doings?"_ Gaara thought as a single tear rolled down his face. He quickly wiped it away as he and Hinata approached her father. _"I mise as well be crying bloody tears."_ Gaara thought right as the man turned around and looked at Gaara.

"It's about time. What took you too so long I was worried sick." The man glared at the two children.

"Sorry father we got lost on the way." Hinata glanced at Gaara and he looked right in the eyes of the older man.

"_Shit…"_ Gaara looked deeper in his eyes and saw what another man had in common. Lust, desire, a feeling that made Gaara the cutter he is today. _"I can't go through this again. I can't be hurt like that again. Neji, I'm scared. Please…save me Neji!"_ Gaara thought over and over as his eyes clearly went from those of a real human to those of what looked like a doll. Hinata looked at her friend and noticed the change in his eyes and skin color for that matter.

"_Oh Gaara, please don't tell me this is the second time you will be broken."_

**WW0604: Kay, done. I hope you liked it as always and I really hope you all don't kill me for being so evil, but this is what I planned. Please R&R, I was so happy to see the reviews I got for my last chapter…even though it wasn't that much. Once again, don't be mad about the whole evil towards Gaara moments. I love Gaara and it will get better for him =]. Also…**

…**apparently I'm going to torch my laptop with a stick…long story short:**

**I was typing this chapter and when I looked at the corner of the computer screen I was a little signal saying that I was connected to the internet so I went to check my emails and once I opened the web page the computer went 'BLANK'. Yeah, I was like 'dot, dot, dot…okay fine, if your going to tease me with the internet then you go ahead and do that and I'll just go throw you across the room and torch you with a stick.' Haha, yeah I was…and still am, high on caffeine XD**

**Well, R&R…thanks =3.**


	10. Chapter 10: Small and Frail

_**WW0604:**__ Haha, yes another chapter. I guess I'm going to focus on getting this fic finished. I may chip away at my other fanfics from time to time, but I think its about time I get at least one done. This fanfic has (including this chapter) 3 more chapters and possibly an epilogue. I'm not so sure if I will put an epilogue in or not…we'll see._

_*sighs* The disclaimers are suck a drag (Shikamaru moment XD)…well…I don't own anything…not the character or the plot of the anime or even the anime itself…so yeah._

_Now that I think of it I haven't put in any other character besides Temari, Kankuro, Tsunade, Shizune, and Hinata (and I guess Hinata's father…whatever his name is haha, I forget). Well, and the teachers…that is of course if I'm mistaken . Well, I guess that's how the story is…I kind of like how its turning out anyway. About that warning from last chapter…its this chapter my mistake. I guess I don't have this fic as planned out as I thought. Okay, lets begin._

_Chapter 10: Small and Frail_

"_Lets go, we've been here long enough" the older man said. Hinata and Gaara both fallowed, without hesitating or thinking of disobeying. They walked all the way to a van that looked like a cerial killer would use. He opened the drivers door as Hinata opened the sliding side door and gently grabbed Gaara's hand. He looked at her and she very faintly smiled as she stepped in and pulled Gaara in after her._

"_Neji…"_ Gaara continuously thought of his boyfriends name, wondering what he is doing right now. Has he realized Gaara's disappearance? If so, is he doing anything to find him? How will Temari and Kankuro react? _"Neji…"_ Hinata's concerned eyes wandered over to the boy sitting beside her.

"_Maybe I should have risked my own life over taking Gaara from his love."_ She regretted what she did. She didn't realize that Gaara would have such a horrible reaction to the situation. Yes, she knew what she was doing was bad, but she feared her father. _"All I can do is pray that Neji finds you in time. From what I can tell…you don't know about the truth about me and Neji…my cousin."_

Neji was just going back to the bench from the lockers when he got a horrible feeling. Without even realizing it, he was making an all out sprint to the bench located across from the photo booth. Gaara was missing. _"What…Gaara? Okay, relax Neji. He's probably at the bathroom. That was the first time on a roller coaster he probably got sick or nervous to the point of a bathroom break. That's it…all I have to do is wait."_ Neji set his things on the bench and took a seat himself. Looking left and right, seeing if he can spot his boyfriend anywhere. He took a glance at his watch. 11:26...Gaara's been gone for almost thirty minutes. Neji grabbed his bag and the photo bag, fear over coming him.

Neji looked at the photo booth and saw the same lady that served them and he quickly ran up to her. "Ma'am!" he yelled. The lady turned around to see the young boy who had bought a pair of pictures for him and his date. She smiled and walked up to the counter.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Gaara…the red head boy that was with me…have you seen him?" The lady gave him a questioning look. "Please, if you saw him get up or walk away with some, please tell him." She can see worry in his eyes. A single tear rolled down his face and she frowned. The lady put up a finger and walked around the counter and back to the boy so she was standing in front of him without the counter getting in their way.

"Did something happen?" She asked. Neji slowly nodded his head.

"He was sitting at the bench over there." he pointed at the bench right across from the booth. The lady nodded, telling Neji that she has seen him sitting there. "Did you see him leave?"

"Yes, with a girl. She looked a lot like you." Neji lifted an eyebrow and the woman thought hard for a moment. "I say she has long hair. To about the small of her back I believe."

"_This is impossible…it can't be Hinata."_

"Her hair was also the same color as yours, as well as her eyes."

"Hinata…"

"She walked up to your friend, covered her hand over his mouth and said something to him, but they were too far away. He looked scared though, like she threatened him." She looked at Neji, who looked like he has seen a ghost. "Is it someone you know?"

"…Hinata…" The woman tilted her head to the side. "Oh, she's my cousin."

"Oh I see. So you boyfriend should be fine then." she said with a smile. Neji looked at her then at the ground with a slight nod.

"_That's what I'm hoping. That Gaara is okay, but if it was really Hinata, then that means…"_ Neji looked at the woman again and bowed to her. "Thank you, I think I know where to find him now. Thank you for your help…thank you." Neji bowed again and ran off to the exit.

Still running, Neji can feel tears swell up in his eyes and run off hi cheeks, bluring his vision. He finally reached where he wanted to go, Gaara's house. He quickly ran up to the door and pounded on it until Kankuro opened it.

"What the hell, kid? You plan on breaking our…yo, what's wrong?" Neji was crying uncontrollably. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts.

"Kankuro…do you happen to have a car?"

"Yes, do you have a liscens?"

"Never mind that! I need to use your car! It's Gaara…he's missing." Kankauro's eyes went wide and he grabbed Neji's hand and puled him inside. Once inside he threw Neji onto the couch and ran to Temari's room. He can hear the two yell.

"Damn it Kankuro! You know better than to enter a girls room without…"

"Temari! Gaara's missing. Neji is here trying to get my car." Neji then heard footsteps rushing towards him and saw temari and Kankuro yet again.

"Gaara's missing?" Neji sadly nodded his head before letting it hang low and started to cry.

"I went to get my bag at the amusment park…he wasn't alone for no more than 5 minutes and when I returned he wasn't there. I waited for him…thinking he went to the bathroom…but he…he didn't…" Neji couldn't hold it back anymore. He cried a river nonstop. That is until temari walked up to the teen and lifted his head up.

"Now you need to stop crying like a little kid." Neji looked deep in her eyes. She was sad, but not showing it. Having her strong front up she continued. "You are Gaara's knight! Pull yourself together and find him!" Neji was shocked. So shocked, he even stopped crying. "I'll lend you my car. You're not driving, but I'll take you around town."

"No need, I know where he is. I just need a ride." Temari nodded and grabbed her car keys.

"Kankuro, stay here just in case Gaara comes home. Call my cell if he does." Kankuro nodded and watch the two run out the door.

Gaara, Hinata and her father all reached Hinata's house and exited the car. Hinata, having to lead Gaara inside the house, gently, yet not too gently, grabbed Gaara's arm again and led him inside. They reached a small room that had a mattress on the floor, but no sheets, no pillows, not even a widow.

"This is where you will be staying." Hinata said as she closed the door and approached Gaara. He still had the doll like expression, looking at nothing but the floor. Hinata sighed and walked all the up to Gaara and hugged him. "Listen, I'm going to explian what is happening and why it is. Please, just become the human Gaara for a little bit so I can explain. Gaara slowly put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from him gently. He still had the eyes of a doll but was looking dead in her eyes. "I guess this is as good as I'm going to get." He nodded and kept looking at her. "Well, I guess I'll start with this. My mother is dead. The cause of her death was reported as suicide, but she was murdered. My father, the man that had me kidnap you, was her killer. My mother was his slave, doing as he pleased when he asked for it, but one day, she disobeyed him…"

-flashback-

"Oi, whore! Get undressed and come to me." A man yelled from the bed located in the middle of the room. A woman, on the other side of the room in a corner looked at him.

"No…I have had enough of your torturing games! I'm taking our daughter and leaving this hell!" She got up and ran for the door only to find herself being thrown to the floor. The woman yelled and the man smiled.

"You bitch! Do as I say or pay the consequences!" She glared at the man, not budging one bit. "You leave me no choice I see." He walked away from the woman, not even realizing the door opening a little to show a small girl, standing in the door way. The man walked back, carrying a small pistol I his hand. He walked to the woman and grabbed her hand in his and put her finger on the trigger as he shoved the barrel of the gun in her mouth. Seeing her daughter, the woman tried to fight the man, but found her self getting a bullet through the back of her head, killing her instantly. The small girl, named Hinata, looked in horrer and yelled as she ran to her mom, shaking her, trying to wake her up.

"Daddy, Mommy is hurt. We have to-"

"Shut up, that whore is dead and you are going to do her biddings now, you got that!"

-end flashback-

Hinata let a single tear roll down her cheek. Gaara, still showing now emotion, only the one of a doll wipped the tear off her face and stared at her.

"That is why I'm doing this. I'll have the same fate as mother if I don't." Gaara looked away at her and sat on the bed he was given. Hinata slightly bowed before walking out of the room to only be replaced by her father. Gaara looked up and saw his attacker, completely undressed and launching himself ontop of Gaara.

"Now enjoy what I'm giving you as I only give this to the cuter guys." Gaara didn't do anything. Learning from the last time this has happened to him, if he tried to fight back it will only hurt more.

-with Neji-

"There, that's the house." Neji said, pointing to a worn out building. Temari parked the car and looked at Neji, who was only staring at the building. It has been so long since he has been here and just by the atmosphere around the house he was sure what he thought has happened has in fact, happened. _"Hinata, your mother has died, hasn't she? You've told me once that if you were to do something horrible, it would only be because your mother was now dead. I'll never forget how sad you looked when you said those very words."_

"Neji, if your not going to go get my brother then I will!" Temari said and she shook the boy out of his daydream. He looked at her and nodded. Opening the door he rushed towards the door. Lifting up the mat that was in front of the door he found a spare key, just as Hinata had told him in the past. He quietly opened the door to be greeted by a gun barrel.

"Okay, umm…you can put that down Hinata. I'm here for my boyfriend." The barrel of the gun lowered and she tightly hugged Neji.

"It's been so long Neji." she said in an excited yet silent voice. He only grabbed her shoulders and pulled away from her.

"Hinata, I need you to listen to me. There's a car parked outside with a blonde haired woman sitting in it. Go to her and tell her that Neji sent you to stay. You are coming with me and getting away from your father." Hinata looked at Neji in surprise. "He is far too dangerous for such a sweet girl like you to be with." Hinata, holding back 7 years of it, finally started to cry. She kissed Neji's cheek and thanked him before running out of the prison she now doesn't call home.

Seeing the gun that Hinata once was holding on the floor, Neji picked it up and listened for sounds. He heard faint sounds, but didn't know what or who they were. Quietly walking towards the sound, he found himself in front of a door to a room that had moaning sounds coming from it.

"_Please don't tell me…"_ Neji loaded and prepared the gun and kicked the door in. Just as he feared, Gaara and his dreaded uncle was in the room. The both were naked, on the mattress, moving to the same rhythm. Neji noticed a slight difference to what he thought was an enjoyable sex time, it was Gaara, bruised and injured everywhere, he was like a broken doll under his uncle. Not making a sound or making an effort to get the man off him. _"This is…"_ Neji took the gun and aimed it and his uncle. "SICK!!! YOU BASTARD!" Neji yelled. The yell caught the attention of his uncle and Neji shot him, right between the eyes. The dead body slumped on top of Gaara who only pushed it off before curling up into a ball.

Gaara, within a matter of thrity minues looked more like a small, frail doll than the cheerful teen who Neji had fallen in love with. _"This won't stop me. Gaara, I will love you no matter how broken you are. I will put you together and back to the boy I fell in love with. THAT I promise."_

**READ BELOW!!! IMPORTANT!!!**

**WW0604:** Okay, chapter 10 is done! I'm not sure if I like it, I guess it turned out okay. No, this is not the last chapter. In fact…I have 2 more to this fic and I got a question for all of you wonderful readers. Now, this is how its going to work. I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this fic, but I need your opinions. Yes or no, I need you all to review telling me if you think I should make a sequel. I'll tell you this, the sequel will not be a one shot, it will be about Gaara's recovery after his attack, and it will most likely have some real Neji/Gaara yaoi…I know this fic didn't yet, but if you say yes to a sequel then the yaoi will be in the next story, if you all say no, then there will only be one yaoi scene in this fic making it the end.

Majority vote! Everyone can vote once (meaning one vote per username not one vote per how many people use the same name…catch my drift). Now…I think I will give everyone 2 weeks, 14 days to put their vote in. you can send your vote either through private message or review…they count as the same.

**This fic is guranteed 2 more chapters regardless so R&R…and tell me about the sequel…yes or not…2 weeks till I talley the votes, so make it count lol!**


	11. Chapter 11: Won't Find Me

_**WW0604:**__ Okay, I said 2 weeks till the this chapter would be posted, but obviously that didn't work out. Instead it took me about 25 days. From reviews told me no one said no…and about five if I remember correctly said yes, so I guess I'm making a sequel. Two more chapters! It's kind of sad but not so much at the same time seeing I'm going to be posting a sequel haha. Man things are crazy, but like always I won't give up on fan fiction, so do not fear…umm…well I haven't thought of what else to put after that._

_I own nothing….end of story._

_Big thanks to AnimeFreak4261! This chapter wouldn't have been posted for months if you hadn't helped me. Thanks =]. Okay now, enjoy the fic._

_Chapter 11: Won't Find Me_

_The ride back to Gaara's house was in silence. Hinata was with them along with Gaara, Neji, and Temari. Temari had agreed to letting Hinata stay at her place. She will just have to sleep in the living room till they think of a way to get her her own room. Gaara was laying in the back seat with his head resting on Neji's lap. Said boy kept stroking Gaara's head, keeping him as calm as he possibly could, which wasn't much. The redhead was lost in a nightmare where he was being raped by not one guy, but two. One of them had the face of Hinata's father, but the second one had a black face. He couldn't see his eyes or mouth or anything. Just black._

_"I think he's having a nightmare…" Neji softly spoke to no one in particular. Hinata, who was sitting in the front passenger seat, looked behind her and frowned. It definitely did look like he was having a nightmare. He was sweating and jerking in his sleep. With no warning, Gaara shot up from his slumber and hit his head on the roof of Temari's car._

_"…" Gaara tried to speak but nothing came out. His hands slowly inched to his mouth as he tried to speak again. "…" nothing. Gaara looked at Neji, fear clearly in his eyes. Neji gently kissed Gaara's forehead and patted his head._

_"That must have hurt." Gaara nodded and looked out the window as the scenery flew by. Neji took notice of Temari looking at the 2 from her rear view mirror and Neji shrugged. "Wanna try sleeping again Gaara? We're almost at your house, but you must be tired and we have school tomorrow." Gaara slowly nodded his head and laid back down on Neji's lap to try to get a little more sleep that never came._

_They arrived at Gaara's house shortly after his awakening. Everyone parted to different parts of the house; Temari and Hinata went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone, Kankuro went to his room to do whatever it is he does, and Gaara and Neji went to Gaara's room._

_"Gaara…" Neji said as he shut the door behind him. Gaara turned around and found himself in Neji's arms. Naturally he would panic and freak out, but this was Neji, the one person who wouldn't do anything to hurt him. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you in time. It's my fault."_

_"Is he guilty for what happened to me?" Gaara thought to himself, lifting his arms up to wrap around Neji. "It-it's not your fault." Neji lifted his head and gently pushed Gaara's back a step._

_"You…I thought…"_

_"…" Gaara lost his voice again. He placed a hand on his throat and looked up at Neji, tears forming in both of their eyes._

_"I see, you only speak if you feel it's absolutely necessary." Gaara looked around the room and ran over to his desk to grab a note book._

_"I also find it easier to find my words around you." Gaara wrote on the paper. Neji read the note and looked at Gaara before slightly smiling._

_"Then…I'll be your words. It's the least I can do to make up for my mistake. I hope one day, you will forgive me." The two boys were able to hear Temari call for dinner and they went to the dinning room joining Hinata, Kankuro, and Temari. It was silent, everyone focusing on what's important to them, but the silence was disturbing to Temari and so she tried to bring up a conversation._

_"So uhh…tomorrow we'll bring Hinata to the school with us so we can get her enrolled into it. Is that fine with you all?" Temari asked, trying to start some sort of conversation. Everyone said yes, besides Gaara who just nodded his head. "Oh Hinata, I should warn you. You will most likely get P.E. and the teacher there is crazy. He's always challenging his students and trying to get them to race around the track on their hands."_

_"No way! That seems so weird. Do you think I'll be in the same classes as Neji or Gaara?" Hinata asked as she looked across the table at her cousin and her old childhood friend._

_"I'm not sure, but we can try asking the principle. Gaara is in all of Neji's classes so it would be nice to start off with 2 friends. Don't you think so Neji, Gaara?" Temari asked the boys and they both just nodded their heads. "Okay what is up with you two? Neither of you have said a word since we got to the dinner table."_

_"Correction, I did speak. I said yes to one of your questions." Neji said, slightly raising his hand out of habit._

_"Fine, Gaara hasn't said a word. Why is that Gaara, and I want a real answer, not just a shrug of the shoulders." Gaara thought for a moment and looked around the table looking for something to write on, but forgot to bring his notebook to the table so he went to plan 'B'._

_Gaara took his right hand and put up 3 fingers. Everyone exchanged confused expressions and looked right at Neji._

_"Charades…" he simply said. Gaara started pointing at the three fingers and moved his lips, trying to say something, but failed. "Three words." Neji explained. Everyone looked back at Gaara who was now pointing at himself._

_"I.." they said in union. Gaara nodded and did the first thing in mind, made an 'X' with his two pointer fingers. "X?" Gaara shook his head and started to move his arms from across his body to sticking straight out like he was a baseball umpire saying someone was safe. No one knew what he was saying. So Gaara sat back down at his seat and slammed his head on the table, giving up on explaining. Everyone sat, confused and unsure about what Gaara was trying to say._

_"It was a serious question Gaara. Not something to play charades over." Kankuro said._

_"All he can do is play charades, Gaara can't speak." Everyone was shocked. They looked from Neji to Gaara and back to Neji. "At least right now he can't. He either lost his words or locked them up. It's understandable, seeing as he's been through such a traumatic event." Gaara, still having his head on the table, looked at Neji through the corner of his eye. No one bothered saying anything else after that. They figured it would have been awkward for Gaara to try to speak even though he couldn't._

_Dinner was over and everyone went to their rooms as Hinata pulled out the sofa bed in the living room. Neji was getting Gaara to bed at this time. Once he got Gaara to lay down he stood up and started t_

_o head to the door. Gaara quickly grabbed Neji's shirt and stopped him from leaving._

_"What is it, Gaara?" Neji asked. Gaara looked down, not trying to say anything fearing that he wouldn't be able to. Neji reached over for Gaara's note book and pen and handed it to him. "Tell me what you want."_

_"Don't leave." was all that Gaara wrote. Neji read it and sighed before sitting on the floor against Gaara's bed. Gaara watched Neji and smiled._

_"I'll stay till you fall asleep. That ok?" Gaara hesitated, but eventually nodded and laid back down. It only took five minutes for the boy to fall asleep, but Neji knew Gaara would end up having a nightmare and did not want to leave him to cope with it alone, so he silently stood up and wrote a note for Gaara before running out of the house and to his own house._

_Ten minutes after Neji left, Gaara was having one of his nightmares. Hinata's father and the man with a black face were back and Gaara was alone. Gaara tossed and turned throughout the whole thing, not having the comfort of Neji with him._

_-Dream/Nightmare-_

_"You're a good little whore." said the man with no face. He slammed in and out of Gaara, showing no mercy for the much smaller boy under him._

_"No…no, stop." the boy beneath the man was Gaara, but not the Gaara today. This Gaara was much younger, by at least five years, making the boy around ten or eleven._

_"Your begging makes me want more of you." The man continued to pound in the boy as another man, Hinata's father, approached the scene._

_"Hey, save some for me. I still need to take my turn. Don't forget." The black faced man nodded and finished with Gaara by filling the boy with a big load and pulled out of him. "Why thank you. I hope you're ready to have some fun with me now." The small Gaara that was once there is now the Gaara today. Older, taller, and full with scars._

_"….." Gaara made no response, just him and his thoughts. "Stop…I'm not a whore. Stop it!"_

_-End Dream/Nightmare-_

_"Stop it!" Gaara screamed and quickly sat up on his bed. Breathing heavily Gaara looked around the room and saw emptiness. Neji was gone, but Gaara figured as much, he only promised to stay till he was asleep. Gaara got out of bed and started to walk towards his bedroom door when he noticed a note on his computer desk._

_Gaara,_

_I went to my house to get some clothes and my school books. Don't worry I promise to be back by your side in no time._

_Keep safe,_

_Neji_

_Gaara dropped his hand to his side with the note tight in his hand. Then his bedroom door opened and Neji walked in. "Oh Gaara. Did you just wake up?" Gaara nodded his head and once again found himself in Neji's arms. "Did you have another nightmare?" Gaara didn't answer him with a nod or a shake of the head. He just started crying as he remembered him dream. Neji hugged his boyfriend tighter in his arms and led him back to his bed. "Come on, lets get some sleep." Neji calmly said as he laid Gaara back down on the bed. He was about to sit down next to the bed as always, but Gaara pulled at Neji's sleeve._

_"….bed" Gaara said. Neji tilted his head to the side._

_"You want me to join you?" Gaara nodded his head. Neji smiled and got on the bed next to Gaara, being careful to not scare the boy. "You okay?" he finally asked when he got settled next to Gaara. The redhead nodded and turned to face Neji as he silently drifted off to sleep, not having another nightmare for the rest of the night with Neji by his side._

_The next day at school was a bit of a challenge. Gaara was still not speaking and the teachers all kept trying to get him to answer a few questions, making Neji have to explain why he wouldn't speak after class. Gaara didn't want the teachers to know exactly why and he didn't want the other students to know anything. All he wanted Neji to tell them was he went through a bad experience and locked his words up, and that's what Neji did. They were at health class with Ebisu-Sensei, the last class of the day for them. Today they were discussing mental illnesses._

_"She paints a pretty picture, but there is a twist, her paint brush is her razor, and her canvas is her wrist." Ebisu started. The class exchanged looks, but Neji can only look at Gaara with worry. He knew that this class would be tough on him. "As you all are aware, we are going to be discussing mental illnesses. Cutting is not one, but it just happens to be one of the many ways of coping. We will mainly focus on the ways of coping and how to handle a friend that you may have that happens to be a cutter or even someone who overdoses." Before Ebisu-Sensei could continue Gaara stood up and grabbed his bag. "Gaara?" Ebisu questioned._

_"…." Gaara tried to speak, but obviously couldn't, so he scribbled a note on a piece of paper and walked up to the teacher. "The nurse asked to see me at this time. May I be excused?" Gaara was obviously lying, but it fooled his teacher and he left the class room, making Neji worry._

_"The nurse didn't ask for him. Well, as far as I know at least. Maybe it's something private. I'll be seeing him after school anyway and school is over in fifteen minutes, so I can wait. I just hope he's okay." Neji thought. The teacher continued with their lesson, but Neji found it hard to pay attention when he knew something may happen to Gaara._

_Gaara quickly and quietly walked through the halls undetected. He reached the front doors and pushed them open to run outside to who knows where. Gaara just wanted to get away from that place. It was making him uneasy with the talking of cutting and suicide and shit like that. "I should go to a place where only Neji will know to find me, but where? There's only one plan I suppose." Gaara kept running until he reached his destination and entered, hoping that Neji would think of looking there. Or maybe Gaara didn't want Neji to find him. Gaara's mind was all over the place with cutting himself to actually using the gun he sees on the floor to finish himself off. Gaara curled in the corner next to a dead body on the floor and shut his eyes to keep himself from looking at the dead body with a fun shot wound to the head and the gun that caused it._

_School was over and Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, and Neji all met up by the school entrance. Hinata was only taking the entrance exams today and she had pretty good news about how it went. "I spoke to the principle today after my entrance exam and he said that it's a possibility that I may be able to have classes with Neji and Gaara." Everyone was happy for her and shared her excitement, all but Neji that is. He couldn't stop thinking about Gaara, he should be by the entrance gate by now._

_"Hey, no one has seen Gaara have you? He left during class to go to the school nurse, but I thought he would be here by now." Neji asked._

_"Well maybe he was sent home early. Lets go check the house." Temari suggested. Everyone agreed, but Neji decided he was going to be the first one to look and made an all out sprint to the house. Something told Neji that Gaara wasn't at the house and he wanted to be the first one to know. It naturally takes fifteen minutes to get the house, but it only took Neji half that time. He burst through the front door and ran to Gaara's room. No Gaara. Temari's room. No Gaara. Kankuro's room, behind the couch, in the drier, out back. No, no, no, no Gaara. Everyone entered the house to see Neji standing, facing the door with a sad expression on his face._

_"He's gone…Gaara isn't home. He…he ran away."_

_**WW0604: Okay sorry for the long wait. Please R&R. next chapter is the last before the sequel! I hope you all liked this chapter, it took me so long to do, as everyone knows.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Love Set Free

**WW0604:** Sorry for the wait *bows*. I kept losing my plot paper for this fic, but I finally found it and soooo I'll be updating yays xD. Sadly though this is the last chapter to this fanfic. Hmm…the thought of finally having a finished fanfic is kinda sad…but this fanfic has been a huge success to my surprise and that's well worth a sequel =]. I already have the Sequel titled and plotted out, just have to decide how far of a time jump I want it. The sequel's called 'The Joy of Pain: What True Joy is' and it'll have twenty chapters. Ok, now to get this final chapter started.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS AND ECT.!!

I like sushi…my mom's awesome for buying me my brain food lol. Though…I need to get use to Wasabi Sauce. I'm a cosplayer for Fuji Syuusuke, so I really wanna get the like for Wasabi x3.

Sorry got off topic. Well we left off right when Gaara disappears and Neji depressed over it. We'll continue right where we left off, so enjoy =].

Chapter 12: Love Set Free

"He's gone…Gaara isn't home. He…he ran away." Neji said, looking at the ground beyond depressed. Gaara has left…he may never see his friend…his love again. Tamari, Kankuro, and Hinata stood in the door way staring at the over depressed boy. It was Tamari who snapped Neji out of his depressed stage by slapping him.

"You fool!" she yells at him, tears swelling up in here yes. Neji put a hand on the slapped spot, shock taking over the upset emotion he originally had. "You're jumping to conclusions too soon. Now get your ass in gear and find my younger brother!" she yelled again before grabbing her car keys and she, Kankuro, and Hinata went to her car to drive around town, leaving Neji to think things over and possibly think of where Gaara could be.

"…well you didn't have to hit me…" he mumbled and sat on the couch. "Gaara…" he said to himself before thinking. 'Where can you be? Where…' Neji thought over and over, all the possible areas, all the possible places…where could one emotionally unstable boy go? It must have taken him 5 minutes till he gathered his possibilities and took off out of the door.

'The Amusement Park…maybe there.' Neji thought as he ran though peoples back yards and across streets with racing cars to get to the amusement park. At the entrance of the park, he looked left and right, but didn't see Gaara.

'Ok…maybe the little restaurant I took him to on our first date.' he thought again as he ran the same route, making a turn shortly before he reached Gaara's house to be at the restaurant. Neji looked inside, outside, in the back, and in the dumpster of the restaurant, but there was no Gaara. Sighing in defeat, Neji sat at a table and refused to place an order as he tried thinking of his thoughts again.

'He wasn't at the places we hold our closest memories. I've only known Gaara for a few days, how can I know where he'd be??' Neji slammed his forehead on the table in front of him, getting strange looks at the people all around him, then one place came to mind. 'It's possible…but I don't know why he'd be there…I have to try though.' Neji thought while jumping to his feet and running for the new place that he thought of.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Gaara, he was still sitting in the spot by the dead body with a gun shot wound and the gun that caused it. Except now, he wasn't looking away from the gun, but right at it. He wants it…he wants to grab that gun and put in his mouth to blow his brains out. 'All I've been doing is causing Neji trouble. I bet he's home right now having a fit…' Gaara thought, a hand reaching for the gun, but pulling it back before he was able to grab it. 'I'll wait…Neji will show up, he has to. I have faith in him.' Gaara thought while hugging his knees closer to himself, not letting himself look away from the dead body or the gun.

'_You're a good little whore…'_ a voice deep in Gaara's head said, taunting the younger boy. Gaara's hands gripped his head as he started to whine. Two voices now kept repeating the line, trying to drive the boy to grab the gun…to join them wherever they are. _'Little whore, little whore, come to us…'_ they say.

'No…I must wait…at sundown. If Neji isn't here by sundown then he'll never find me.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Why does the place have to be so damn far!?' Neji thought to himself as he kept running for Gaara. Fear and adrenalin filling his bones and muscles. 'Why does he have to be there??' Neji thought again. He was sure, positive, that that's where his Gaara is. Neji looked over at the sun, it slowly setting behind the bare open field he's running across. 'It's going to be dark soon.' he thought before looking at the road a head of him.

Dark, light, sun, snow, rain…it makes no difference, Neji will do anything to find Gaara. Gaara is his special someone, Gaara is his one and only. "I won't lose you…" Neji huffed out, nearly tripping over his energy drained feet. "I won't stop till I find you!" Neji yelled as his knees gave out. He fell to the ground and just laid there. "I can't give up…" he breathed out with as little breath as he had. His eyes started to close, he was giving up…

_BEEP BEEP_

A car horn…Neji opened his eyes again and looked up as someone from the car in front of his opened their car door and jumped out in front of him.

"Are you sure you're ready to give everything up…to give HIM up?" the person, a female, asked. Neji looked up at the person to see Tamari. "Or are you willing to do everything to get him?"

That couldn't have been a question…he'd do anything for Gaara. "I'm just…too weak."

"Oh suck it up." Kankuro yelled from the passengers seat of Tamari's car.

"Neji…get up." Tamari said. Neji set his head back on the ground and shut his eyes. "Get up!" she yelled at him, getting no response from the teen on the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara looked out the door that led out of the room to also look through the open front door to see the sun nearly gone. 'Is Neji really going to find me?' he thought and rested his head back on his knees. 'Or was I just some accessory for me to carry around?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's it, huh?" Tamari asked, balling her hands up in fists. She couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. The one person who was able to give her younger brother happiness despite all the things he's been through and has done to himself, she couldn't believe that THAT person was simply giving up. "Gaara really meant nothing to you?"

"That's a stupid question bitch…" Neji growled out, but stayed laying on the ground, his eyes opening to see the sun still setting. "You know I love Gaara more than anything--"

"Then get your lazy ass up and find him!!" she yelled at him, not allowing Neji to finished whatever he was about to say. She continued to watch Neji, waiting to see if she needed to physically grab the boy or if he was going to be a man he claims to be and get up to protect the one he loves. After waiting what seemed like forever, Neji finally got up and brushed himself off.

"I needed a rest, that's all." he simply said and looked at Tamari.

"Yeah, yeah, just go find my brother!" she yelled again. She then turned back to her car and drove off to continue her search for Gaara. Neji watched them leave before continuing down his path. The sun to the right of him was almost fully hidden behind the earth in front of it, but it's not like that made a difference to Neji. He has to find Gaara, he has to find his love.

'It's near…I'm almost there.' Neji thought as he again looked at the sun. 'At least Gaara isn't afraid of the dark…' he thought again as he rounded the final corner and headed for the end of the road. 'Just a few more houses. Come on legs, don't give up on me now!' he thought once again as he drew closer and closer to the suspected spot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara looked out the window again. The sun was gone…

The boy sighed and looked at the gun as silent tears started to fall. 'So…he really isn't going to come…' Gaara thought while watching the gun as if it was going to suddenly float up to shoot him. 'What does he really think of me? I guess…I guess it's obvious now.' Gaara reached out for the gun and grabbed it in his hand. The boy looked at it, the cold metal pressed against the warm hand that held it. He looked it over, seeing if it had any bullets, which it did. Three unused bullets sat in the gun, ready to be used. 'Three bullets. Well I only need one, but I guess having the other two is good incase I chicken out and pull the trigger when it's not even in my mouth.' Gaara thought as he pulled the hammer of the gun back to load the bullet into the barrel.

Gaara was about to put that barrel of the gun in his mouth when he heard shouting.

"Gaara?!" Neji called when he ran through the front door. He looked left and right from where he stood at the front door then walked right for the room Gaara was in. Gaara watched Neji as he walked through the doorway and froze in front of it. "Gaara…put…put that down!" Neji frantically said, rushing for Gaara and grabbing the hand with the gun in it.

Instinctively Gaara fought again Neji to keep the gun in his grasp. The tugging went on for a short while before they both stopped when hearing the gun fire. "G…Gaara" Neji gasped before he fell over. In the struggle, Neji gripped Gaara's hand tighter hoping the boy would finally let the gun go, but he only gripped it tighter…tight enough for his finger to squeeze the trigger right as it was pointed at Neji.

'Oh…oh my god…' Gaara thought as he dropped the gun and went to see if Neji was alive. He is…only barely. 'Oh my god…what am I going to do?' Gaara started getting frantic. He was running around the house in hopes to find any medical supplise only to fail at that. When finally realizing that there wasn't anything in the house Gaara ran back into the room where the barely alive Neji was. Gaara kneeled next to Neji and took his own shirt off to use it to stop the bleeding. 'I'm sorry….I'm sorry…' Gaara thought over and over as he started to cry, keeping pressure on the wound that's in Neji's abdomen.

Neji started to open his eyes a little to look at Gaara. He placed one of his hands on the hand Gaara was using to stop the bleeding with. "Thank god I found you…" Neji whispered and gripped Gaara's hand as tightly as his weak hand would. Gaara wanted to speak, to apologize over and over like he was doing mentally, but when he tried nothing came out which caused him to cry even harder. "I know Gaara…it's ok." Neji said and shut his eyes yet again. He felt Gaara, felt him tense and shift above him. "It's ok, I'm only resting." Neji reassured his boyfriend and relaxed while trying to keep himself from passing out.

Half an hour passed…Neji was still alive, but he was even closer to death than before. Gaara, had stopped crying and focused on keeping the other boy alive. Neji's phone started ringing at this time and Gaara's expression immediately lit up. He started to try waking Neji, but there was no response. Neji had passed out from blood loss. The phone stopped ringing and that's when Gaara realized that Neji wasn't going to wake up to answer his phone. 'This is bad…what if no one finds us? Neji will…he'll…' Gaara couldn't finished his thoughts…he didn't want to, but what stopped him was actually the phone ringing again. Gaara quickly grabbed the phone and opened it.

"Neji?" Tamari's voice said on the other line. Gaara tried answering but nothing came out, so instead he just blew at the phone so she knew that someone was there. "Gaara?? Gaara, if that's you then press a button." He did so. "Oh my god, he found you that's great. Hey, put him on the phone so I can pick you two up." How was Gaara suppose to respond to that? He couldn't tell her that Neji couldn't come to the phone, he couldn't tell her where they were, so what can he do? He pressed one of the buttons on the phone twice. "What are you trying to say Gaara?" Tamari asked and Gaara sighed in frustration before seeing the gun again.

'It's the only thing I can do…' he thought while picking the gun up and fired it once at the mattress in the room that he was sitting next to.

"Gaara?!" Tamari yelled when hearing the gun go off. Quickly, Gaara pressed a button to let her know he was fine. "Don't you do that again!! Wait…did Neji get shot?" she asked then heard a beep from Gaara pressing a button again. "That's not good…ok Gaara, try telling me where you are." she said. Gaara pressed a button twice to tell her it wasn't possible. "Try Gaara, we have to get him to a hospital." Gaara pressed the button twice again. "Then how do you expect me to get wherever you two are!?"

There was silence on the other line before Gaara heard some mumbles and Kankuro was on the phone this time. "Hey, here's what we're going to do. You're going to use Neji's phone to text us the address you're at, ok?" Gaara responded by pressing a button once and hung the phone up to start texting.

'Tamari must have been too scared to even think of this…way to go Kankuro.' Gaara thought while texting the address. He waiting for a few minutes until he got a reply.

'Stay where you are, we'll be there in 5 minutes.'

Gaara shut Neji's phone and went back to keeping his love alive. His pulse was faint and his body was starting to feel cold. He didn't have much time to stay alive. 'Please Neji, hold on a little longer…' Gaara thought as he leaned down and kissed Neji's lips. 'Please live.'

"Gaara??" Kankuro and Tamari called out right as the car pulled up in the drive way. The two jumped out of the car and ran right into the house. While they were doing that, Gaara had pulled one of his shoes off and started banging it on the ground. They heard him and was in the room with Gaara in a matter of seconds.

"Ok, Kankuro carry him to the car." Tamari said while moving to where Gaara was pulled him to his feet. "How did this happen?" she asked while handing him a notebook and pen. "You can write it in the car." Gaara nodded and fallowed his sister, brother, and boyfriend to the car and they started racing towards the hospital.

The Next Day

Gaara had explained the situation to Temari, she managed to make up a very convincing cover up, and now everyone was in the room Neji was being held in. They were quietly talking, all besides Gaara who was right at Neji's side holding his hand.

"Ok, ok here's another one. You all are bound to laugh at this one." Kankuro said at the seat he was sitting at. Hinata and Tamari was sitting across from him on a seat that pulled out as a small bed and listened to Kankuro and his torturing jokes. "Ok, Mickey Mouse was fieling a devorce between him and Minnie Mouse and the judge asked, 'So why are you trying to file a devorce?' and Mickey responded, 'I already told you, she's fucking Goofy.' The judge sighed and told him, 'Yes, and I already told you that we ran some tests and found that she was perfectly normal.' Mickey got frustrated and said once again. 'No, no, I mean she's literally FUCKING Goofy.'" Kankuro finished while laughing, leaving Hinata and Tamari groaning at the idiotic joke. "Oh come on, you two have no sense of humor."

"I don't find the situation we're in now something to laugh over…" Hinata sadly said as she looked at her cousin.

"That's right Kankuro. We may not have any ties to Neji, but Hinata is his cousin and Gaara is his boyfriend." Tamari said after Hinata while putting an arm around the girl. "It's probably more upsetting for them as it is for us."

"But still, it's not good to have such a droopy atmosphere around." Kankuro argued back.

'They make it sound like you won't make it, Neji…' Gaara thought, gripping his boyfriends hand tighter. 'I know you'll be fine. The doctors are doing a great job at keeping you well.'

"Well fine then, let me try another joke." Kankuro declared and started thinking, leaving Tamari and Hinata groaning. "Ok…how do you convince a blonde to drown themselves?"

"Do I even want to know?" Tamari grumbled, making Hinata giggle a little.

"You put a mirror on the bottom of the pool, HAHAHA!!" Kankuro leaned back in his chair laughing, not even prepared for Tamari to tackle him out of it in a death strangle.

"What are you saying that blondes are too preoccupied with their looks!? You really should pay attention to who your saying your stupid jokes to buddy!!!" Tamari yelled and started slamming Kankuro's head on the ground. Everyone, including Gaara, were too busy watching the siblings fight to even notice Neji waking up.

"Are we going to need another room?" Neji asked as he sat up to look at the two on the floor. They stopped their fighting when hearing Neji speak and everyone swarmed his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Tamari asked first.

"Do you need a drink??" Hinata asked while grabbing the water by his bed.

"How much does it hurt?" Kankuro asked, getting a hit on the head by Tamari.

"That's not something to ask!!"

"Hey, I was only kidding."

"Lets try shooting you to see if you'd like someone asking that question to you!" Neji sighed and laid back down.

"No wonder I couldn't fall back asleep…" he mumbled and looked at Gaara. "Hey, Gaara." Gaara smiled a little and pecked a kiss on Neji's lips. "Thanks…hey, you look tired, Gaara." Neji pointed out and reached a hand out to trace the dark circles under Gaara's eyes. "Did you get any sleep?" Gaara shook his head and grasped Neji's hand. "Why not rest then? I'm awake now so you don't have to worry about me." Gaara frowned in return and shook his head making Neji sigh. "Well if you won't rest then I won't either." Gaara glared at him and looked away. Neji laughed again right as a nurse walked in.

"Oh, I see you're finally wake. That's a wonderful sign." she said and walked to the machines to look at the records. "Looks like you're doing great, you may be able to go back home tonight if you get a doctors aproval."

"That's great, I'd love to go home." Neji said in return.

"Yes, but you'd have to take it easy for sure." she answers him then turns to face Neji. "I'll get the doctor for you to see if you can have promission to be released."

"Thank you." The nurse nodded and left the room. "You hear that, Gaara? I may be able to go home." Gaara nodded with a smile, excited about being able to cuddle with his boyfriend again.

Not too long after the nurse left, the doctor walked into the room with his clipboard. "Hello there, Neji Hyuuga." the doctor said.

'I recognize that voice…' Gaara thought and looked at the doctor. The doctor looked at Gaara and smiled slightly before going over the notes of his clipboard. 'Why is he so familiar?'

"So, the nurse says you're stats are in a pretty safe zone and it appears that she was right. What do you say? Feel up to going home?" Neji nodded his head, keeping his eyes on Gaara. "Well you'd have to take it easy then. No physical activities such as sports and you'll have to take some pain medication twice a day.

"Ok…" Neji said, not paying too much attention to the doctor.

"Alright, now if I could have whoever's paying for his medical bill to come downstairs to the lobby with me so we can go over some papers." Tamari, Kankuro, and Hinata all stood up and left the room with the doctor. When the door shut both Neji and Gaara sighed.

"About time…" Neji sighed out and continued to stare at Gaara who was staring back. Neji quickly looked around and saw Gaara's notebook and pen on the table next to him. "Hey…why were you staring at the doctor that walked in?" Neji asked and Gaara shrugged. "It was as if you recognized him." Gaara nodded his head. "Really? From where?" Gaara shrugged again. "Oh…" Gaara grabbed his notebook and started writing. Neji waited paitently till Gaara showed him what he wrote.

It was his voice that made me think I knew him from somewhere. I know I've heard his voice in the nightmares I've had, but I can't think why he'd be in them let alone his voice. Neji read what Gaara note and nodded.

"I see…maybe you've come across him in your past or something." Gaara nodded in agreement. "Either way I don't need you to worry about something that has no threat to you or what we hold." Gaara nodded again then started to write again.

Can we go home now? I hate hospitals… Neji laughed and sat up with a hand over the gun wound. Gaara watched him and wrote again. I'm sorry, Neji.

"For what?" Neji aksed after reading the paper.

I was the one that shot you, why wouldn't I be sorry?!

"Because you didn't do it on purpose…"

But I still did it!

"I'm not angry at you, so please don't be mad at yourself. I love no matter what, Gaara. I'm just glad it was me and not you."

I'd rather it be me than you.

"And that just shows why we were meant to be." Gaara smiled at the comment then Neji stood to his feet with Gaara standing with him. "Lets go home."

Gaara and Neji walked down to the lobby where the other waited for them and soon they were on their way home to have the most happy lives as anyone can hope to have.

Neji and Gaara continued to go to school with the same classes together, Kankuro pulled off the impossible and graduated from high school, and Hinata ended up having two classes with her cousin and childhood friend. In the end, what more can they want?

**WW0604: Ugh, ok I'm not any good with ending stories, but you know what? I finally finished a fanfic!! Lol, well I really do hope everyone likes it. There will be a sequel to this called, The Joy of Pain: What True Joy is. I'll post a Authors Note to this when I have the fist chapter up, so even though this is finished keep your eyes out for the next story =]. Thank you for all of you who have fallowed my fanfic and who have taken the time to comment. It's the comments that makes me have so much confidence and motivation to work on these. *bows* Thank you very much and I hope to see you for the next story to his fanfic.**


	13. SEQUEL IS UP

***:~|~:* SEQUEL IS UP *:~|~:***

**As promised, I made a sequel and just posted it. The title is 'The Joy of Pain: Blood, Tears, and Stitches'. I'm not sure if I had told you that I originally was going to title it 'The Joy of Pain: What True Joy is', but I decided against it as the basic plot I have didn't match that title…at all.**

**I hope you all enjoy it and I hope to see some R&R =]**


End file.
